


Here Again

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel is back, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Season 11, Sabriel - Freeform, charlie is back, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 32,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: Amara didn't only bring back Mary.Sam, Dean and Castiel find out what happens when you accidentally tear the veil and the ones who are at peace come tumbling back out.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stared at her, sitting on the bench. She was nearly exactly how he remembered her, although he reminded himself bitterly, it's hard not to remember the face of a person burning on his brother's bedroom ceiling. However, Mary Winchester was sitting on a park bench in the nightgown she died in and Dean's jacket, sipping a drink he had gotten for her. The two sat on the bench for a while, sharing long, drawn out silences. The awkwardness in the air alone was enough to strangle Dean where he sat. He didn't know what to say.

What do you say to your mother who died over thirty years ago when you were four?

Mary sat in silence, clutching the can of soft drink like a lifeline, sipping every few seconds between shaking breaths. Eventually, she stood up, sighed and walked back over to the car.

The two started to drive back to the bunker, Dean praying silently to Castiel, hoping beyond hope that his angel and brother were okay. Dean stared at the black stretch of road again, thinking about Sam. Sam hadn't even known their mother when she was alive, being barely one, he could've hardly remembered anything.

What would he think? 

After a long time of silence, in which Dean stared blankly out at the road, Mary finally spoke up. "Where are we going?" She asked, turning to her son.

Dean pondered the question, trying to figure out how to explain the bunker to her; there was so much she had missed out on.

So much Dean did not want to explain.

"We're going home." He said vaguely, looking directly ahead of him.

"I thought you were hunters." She said, a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "this is more of a bunker." 

"Oh." She said, then fell back into the uncomfortable silence.

Dean hadn't left her completely in the dark, when he had first seen her he had explained a few things: Sam, John, God and Amara, hunting. Somehow he had left Cas out of that hurried explanation.

He would cross that bridge when he came to it.

When they had arrived at the bunker Dean knew something was wrong. The whole place echoed and no one answered when he called out. 

The two started to walk around the bunker, voices echoing around the empty rooms, filling the vacant space left by Sam and Castiel. Mary was clutching the gun Dean gave her; still in her nightdress, she peered around a corner and came face to face with a man. She jumped around from behind the wall and aimed her gun at him. The man was not fazed by her and kept walking towards the gun; trench coat flapping behind him, eyes filled with tears and rage. She panicked and aimed the firearm directly at his face and put her finger in the trigger, 3-2-

"Cas!" Dean's voice came out from behind her, catching her by surprise and not pulling the trigger. She saw her son look at the trench coat man and saw all of the fury she saw a few moments ago, wash away. 

"Dean!" He exclaimed, shocked. He practically ran at Dean, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. The two stood there for a moment, swaying slightly while Mary stood there in shock. The two pulled apart and Cas started to talk. "Dean, a- a woman got- banished me- Sam- British-" Cas stuttered, breath shaking.

"Cas," Dean said, trying to calm him down, "Cas look at me, where is Sam." 

The angel calmed and took a deep breath. "A woman came in and took Sam by force and banished me, I- I'm sorry, Dean I- I couldn't-" Cas started to apologise, taking great, heaving breaths.

"It's okay, Cas; we'll find him." Dean reassured, trying to keep the worry out on his voice.

"Who's this?" Mary interrupted, finally finding her voice.

"Oh, uhh," Dean started, "this is Cas, Castiel."

"I didn't realise you worked with other hunters." She said, voice expressionless.

"He's an angel." 

Mary's eyes widened as she stared at him. "A real angel, how the heck-?"

"I pulled him out of hell." Cas explained insensitively.

"Why were you-"

"Different story." Dean interrupted. "The point is, I've known Cas for like, 7 or 8 years-"

"8 years, 3 weeks, 4 days and 21 hours." Cas corrects, looking at Mary with curiosity.

Dean looked at him strangely and turned back to Mary. "So, uhh, Mary meet Cas, Cas meet Mary, my mom."

Cas's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"God and Amara made up or some crap and brought her back." Dean explained. The two looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation just by starting into the others eyes. Dean jumped slightly when Mary cleared her throat.

"Should we find your brother?" She asked, still staring at Cas strangely.

"Uhh, yes," Dean said, looking at the ground awkwardly, "come on, Cas."

Dean took Cas to the door, whispered something and turned back into the bunker without him. "Cas has taken the car to find Sam using his angel mojo," Dean looked almost amused for a second before he continued, "could be back anywhere between 3 hours and 3 days."

Mary looked confused. "Isn't he an angel? Can't they just fly or-" she stopped at the look on Dean's face.

"A while ago, because of-" he stopped, trying to think about how to explain it, "reasons, all of the angels lost their wings and came to earth, Cas even lost his grace it was so bad. Anyway, Cas has his grace but the angels don't have their wings."

"Right." She said. After a moment or two of awkward silence, she spoke again. "Do you want to give me a tour?" She asked, gesturing around the bunker. 

"Oh, uhh, yeah sure, let's go."


	2. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a familiar diner.
> 
> Sam sees a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's says this work is finished, but it's definitely not, I'm trying to fix that, please bare with me.

Sam awoke in a vehicle, his shoulder seemed to be wrapped up and hurting like a bitch but all the same, treated. He heard voices from the drivers, they were unintelligible but they sounded, British? Sam shook his head and tried to stand but fell back, his feet and hands were cuffed to the walls. He looked around, this place was like a portable prison, entirely metal and without windows. 

For a while he sat there, staring at the blank wall, trying to gather his thoughts.

Dean was dead  
Cas was banished and could be anywhere  
A bitch shot me   
I'm in a moving prison

He was jerked out of his head when he felt the car tip and he slammed onto the ground, car sideways. He heard more voices outside and the sounds of fighting. The car doors were flung open and there stood-

Dean.

"Locked up already Sammy?" He asked grinning.

"Dean!" He said in shock. His brother walked over and freed him from the chains. "Dean, you're alive."

"Thanks for noticing." He said as he finished untying him. "Lets go."

The two jumped out of the car and ran over to the Impala, where the back seat was occupied by Cas and Mary. Sam looked at her strangely, as if trying to find out where he had seen her before. "Dean who's-" Sam started then his eyes went wide and he whispered. "Mom?"

"Sam?" She asked back, eyes watering. She practically jumped out of the car and hugged her son, face in his chest.

"How-?" He asked Dean as she pulled away.

"God and Amara brought her back as a gift." Dean explained. "Get in the car, I haven't eaten for ages."

Sam laughed and got into the car, still not daring to believe his mother was behind him. His mother he had never actually spoken too, was behind him. They drove for a while, Sam and Dean taking it in turns to explain different things to Mary, Cas mainly looking out the window and at Dean. Eventually, they pulled up into a diner and the four got out of the car.

It wasn't until they sat down when Sam realised he recognised this diner, he knew it very well. Dean seemed oblivious to the fact they had been here before, he had only been here once the lucky basted. They hadn't even known Cas when they came here, so how did he remember this place? He'd only been here over one hundred times. 

"Ah ha! Look," Dean said, pointing to the sign. "A pig and a poke, perfect."

Sam went ridged, yep, it was definitely this place. How the hell did this happen? He didn't even realise that they were in Florida! 

The waitress came over and everyone ordered ("-pig and a poke with a side of bacon-"). When Cas didn't order anything, Dean spoke up. "And a slice of pie, one for all of us."

"Dean, I don't-" Cas started as the waitress took down their order. Dean kicked him under the table and the woman left, flashing a smile in the angel's direction. "Dean, I don't eat." Cas said, head tilting.

"I'll eat yours." Dean said submissively.

Sam, still obvious to the whole conversation was staring out the window at the passing cars. He could've sworn he saw the short, honey eyed archangel walking along the pavement on the other side of the road. He mentally shook himself, he was dead, he was just thinking about him and in this stupid diner so he thought he saw him. All the same, Mary was dead too but she was back. Sam was ripped out of his thoughts when their food arrived.

"Sause?" Asked the waitress, making eyes at Cas.

"Sure." Dean replied, accepting the bottle. The waitress left and Dean squeezed the sause over his plate. Cas looked at the pie, then at Dean's food, piled with bacon. He stole some and nibbled the edge of it, wincing slightly. "Hey!" Dean said, reaching over Cas, trying to get the bacon back. Cas bit it again and held it out of his reach. "I thought angels didn't eat."

"You know perfectly well I can eat if I want." Cas replied, taking another bite out of it.

"If you wanted bacon you could've gotten your own!" Dean said, unsuccessfully swatting the angels hand away as he stole another bit of bacon.

"I don't want bacon." Cas said. "It tastes like molecules, disgusting." 

"Then why are you stealing mine?" He asked incredulously.

"It's amusing." Cas said simply, taking another bite and cringing slightly.

"You're unbelievable." Dean said as he watched Cas steal more of his food.

The waitress came over with her lipstick reapplied and what was obviously her number on a napkin, took one look at Dean and Castiel fighting over bacon and flushed a deep red. Sam watched her curiously as she turned away, audibly muttering. "Why are all the hot ones gay?"

Sam snorted loudly and Dean flushed redder than the waitress, spluttering. "What- why-" Dean stuttered as Sam laughed. "Shut up, Sam!" Dean hissed. "Why did she think- Cas and I-"

"Come on, Dean can you blame her?" Sam asked, causing Dean to go, if possible, even redder. "I mean," He gestured to them, sitting so close together, Cas was basics sitting on him, "you kinda look like a couple."

Dean muttered some swear words and he moved away from Cas, still blushing. Mary looked confused. "What was she talking about?" She asked seriously.

Sam kept laughing.

Once they had finished eating, Dean pointedly ignoring everyone, they drove back to the bunker, stopping for the night at a motel before continuing on to their home in Kansas. They pulled the car up and entered the bunker, Sam heading straight for the library, sure he saw someone at the diner. He ran into the room and came face to face with a red head and a gun.

Charlie?


	3. Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's back

Dean, Cas and Mary came running in after Sam after hearing him shout in shock. The four of them stood in front of the girl who was slowly lowering her gun. She looked between all of them and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Please, please don't tell me you did anything stupid to bring me back." She said, burying her face into his chest.

"Charlie," Sam said, "Charlie, we didn't bring you back." He said as she pulled away.

Her face flooded with relief. "Oh thank god no one made any deals," she said, running a hand threw her short hair, "crap, I was scared."

"Uh, first of all," Dean interrupted, "Cas is it her?" The angel nodded once. "And two, how the hell are you alive?"

"I have no idea," Charlie explained desperately to Dean, "I woke up in a motel and I got chased out by a land lady and drove here." 

"What have you been doing?" Sam asked her.

"I've been trying to contact you," she told him, "you guys should really keep a contact book or something because I was looking for ages and found nothing."

"How long have you been here?"

"Two or so days, there are no windows so I don't really know." At that moment she let out a yawn and leaned against Sam.

"I'm going to make you up a bed," Dean said, grabbing her arm, "Sam and Ma- uh mom, go make some food for everyone; Cas," he looked at Cas, wondering what he could do, "stay there and look pretty." He said grinning at the angel's confusion.

Dean lead Charlie up to a spare room near his own and sat her down. "Are you okay?" He asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said, exhausted. Dean stood up to leave but Charlie stopped him, continuing to speak. "Who was the woman you brought with you?"

Dean turned to her and grimaced. "Our mom." He said simply.

"Your mom?" She asked, disbelieving. "How the crap-?"

"Long story short, God and his sister have her to us as a thank you present." Dean explained unhelpfully. 

"God and his sister brought your mother back to life?" She said in disbelief.

"I know right, tell me about it." He stood there for a while before properly turning to the door and turning the handle. "G'night Charlie." He said and closed he door behind him.

Down stairs, Sam and Mary were cooking ham burgers and bacon in relative silence. Sam was still in shock, first his mother had come back, then he almost definitely saw Gabriel or at least Gabriel's vessel and now Charlie? Something weird was going on. He had just taken the patties off the stove when Mary turns to him and starts to speak.

"So who's she?" Mary asked, sporting what she evidently thought was a knowing smile.

"Oh," Sam said, surprised, "that's Charlie, she was- is our friend." He said. "She uhh, was dead like you so we don't know what happened there."

Mary was still smirking weirdly. "Was she special."

"Yeah, she was- is like me and Dean's sister, she's great." Sam said, putting lettuce onto the buns.

"Not like that." Mary said, slightly annoyed Sam wasn't catching her drift.

"What?" Sam asked, confused. Then he realise what she was implying and started to laugh. Mary's face when from knowing to confused. "No, no she's definitely not." Sam said, still laughing.

"Why is this so funny?" Mary asked frustratedly. "Is she Dean's-?"

"Mum," Sam interrupted, smiling. "Charlie's gay, really gay."

"Oh." Mary said, turning away. "Oh." And she continued in silence, gathering cutlery and plates for dinner. Sam stared after her, concerned; was she not open minded? Sure she came from a different generation but, surely their own mother couldn't be an asshole. 

Once they had finished setting up the table (at the insistence of Mary), Sam took his mother aside to speak to her before they ate. "Mom," Sam began seriously, before Mary cut him off.

"Look, I'm sorry I thought you guys were dating, I don't hate Charlie for, you know." She said awkwardly. "I just, I want you guys to be happy and it'll be easier if you were in a relationship with someone already in the business, so I kinda got my hopes up when I saw Charlie." Mary sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not a dick."

Sam looked slightly surprised and her choice of words at the end but settled, he thought of settling down with someone who knew about hunting too. "Don't worry about us, we're happy as it is, not many options anyway." As if on cue, Cas walked in, closely followed by Dean, who seemed to be laughing at something.

"'Standing there and looking pretty' is not an instruction, Dean." Cas argued.

"It's a joke, it's a thing people say when they don't need someone to do anything." Dean chuckled, sitting down at the table.

"I don't think you'll have much luck with Dean as long as Cas is around." Sam said softly as Cas glared at Dean. "Those two have been dancing around each other for years." 

Mary nodded, watching Dean chuck a piece of lettuce at the angel and laughing as it stuck to his hair. "Why haven't those two-?" She questioned.

"Dean's a ladies man who hates hurting people and Cas is an angel who isn't used to feeling emotion." Sam explained, chuckling as Cas picked tomato sauce out of his hair.

"I see." Mary said, walking over and sitting down at the table, where Dean was running his hands through Cas's hair, getting left over sauce and lettuce leaf out of it.

The three ate their burgers- Cas sliding his plate over to Dean who jokingly proclaimed his love and ate it -in an awkward half-silence. Once they had finished, Mary and Dean went to their respective rooms and Cas went to who knows where. This left Sam to ponder over his mom, his brother's relationship with their best friend, Charlie, and a certain archangel who keeps jumping in and out of his head, like the annoying trickster he was.

Eventually Sam was awoken from his thinking by Charlie entering the room and sitting down next to him. "Got any left over burgers?" She asked.

"Yeah, in the fridge." Sam replied, gesturing vaguely towards the kitchen. Charlie thanked him and walked to the fridge, returning a few minutes later, a burger and laptop in hand.

"Want to watch a movie?" She asked, grinning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked it, didn't like it, or feel very strongly about pasta and semicolons; I would like to know


	4. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the movie, Sam and Charlie's conversation switches over to a certain archangel.

The two sat there in comfortable silence for a while, watching the movie. It was some off season Christmas movie, the only movies the bunker provided. Sam's head was still full of archangel, so when it came to a part of the movie when they were talking about Jesus being born or whatever started Christmas, Sam found it a lot funnier than it was intended.

Charlie didn't bother to pause the terrible movie, she just turned to his with the most incredulous look on her face, like she was seriously questioning his mental stability. "What the hell are you laughing about? This is literally the most unfunny part of a non comedy movie." She asked, staring at Sam.

"Sorry," Sam said as he stopped laughing and re-gathered himself, "I'm just trying to imagine Gabriel telling Mary she's pregnant." Charlie continued to look at him with a confused, questioning look as the movie played in the background. 

When Sam realised she had never met the real Gabriel and she had only heard of him in nativity stories, he quickly jumped into an explanation. "Sorry, we've just met Gabriel before, and trust me, you do not want him to give you news."

"What do you mean?" She asked, eyes widening.

"He gave us a porno staring him to explain how to lock Lucifer in the cage." Sam chuckled happily.

"Classy." She said, approving. "When can I meet him?" She asked, jokingly.

Sam looked away, sad. Unlike Dean he had trusted the archangel, liked even. Sure, he had a habit of causing them great inconvenience and killing Dean... repeatedly, but he did it all for the right reasons, rather like himself and Dean.

"H- he's dead." Sam said, looking down. "At least I think he is."

"What do you mean 'you think he's dead?'" Charlie asked, resting her hand on his arm.

Sam rubbed his forehead. "I just," He sighed, "we've thought he'd died before and he came back to life and yesterday we were in a diner that uhh, we've seen Gabriel in a lot and I know I saw him." 

Charlie looked at him strangely. "Why didn't you run after him?" 

Sam shook his head. It seemed obvious now, but even if it was him, he didn't know what Dean would say, what Cas would think, Mary doesn't even know about Gabriel.

"He means a lot you, doesn't he?" She asked, sounding like she already knows the answer.

"No- Yes- I don't know!" Sam said, throwing his hands up in the air. "He's done some stuff to mess with us, he's killed Dean over one hundred times for gods sake. But," Sam looked at Charlie, pleading for her to understand, "he has good intentions, he really loves his family and just wants them to be happy and together. I just- I feel that pain." Sam concluded, leaning back on his chair.

Charlie looked at him sadly, searching him for something. "Lets get you to bed." She said, sitting him up and guiding him to his room. 

"Goodnight, Charlie." He said, once they had reached his room.

"Goodnight Sam." She said, closing the door behind her.

Dean woke up very early, too early. He sat up to look around to see what had awoken him and he found Sam, edging into the room looking guilty and worried at the same time.

"Did I wake you up?" Sam asked, voice quivering slightly.

"Yeah, but it's fine." Dean dismissed, waving him off. "Why'd you come in."

"I need to talk to you." He said, stepping properly into the room. Dean only looked back at him, eyebrows raised. He took a deep breath. "I think I might have an idea as to why things have been happening."

"Gonna need you to be a bit more specific, Sammy." Dean replied, sitting up straighter and running a hand over his face.

"First mom is back, whose been dead nearly as long as I've been alive, then Charlie and now-" he took a deep breath and trailed off, not looking at Dean.

"Now what?" Dean questioned, looking worried.

"Do you know what diner we went to a few days ago?" Sam asked, desperately.

"An American one? Sammy, what are you-" 

"Gabriel's diner, the one we went to during my repeating Tuesdays." Sam sighed, choking slightly.

Dean's eyes widened. "I'm sorry we went there but what-" he started.

"I saw him Dean!" Sam half yelled. "I saw Gabriel or his vessel, I definitely saw him." 

"He's dead Sam." Said Dean sceptically.

"So was mom! So was Charlie!" Sam countered.

"Mom was a gift from god and Amara." Dean sighed.

"And Charlie?" Sam retorted.

"I don't know," Dean said, "I don't know anything, just-" he paused at the look of desperation on Sam's face. "Just don't get your hopes up."

"What's that supposed to-" Sam defended quickly.

"Look," Dean said, getting out of bed, "we both know you liked him a hell of a lot more than I did." 

"He saved-" 

"He redeemed himself at the end but at the start he was a great bag of dicks." Dean said bluntly.

"His brothers had just-" 

"See," Dean said, "you still like him more than I do."

Sam looked defeated. He looked at Dean, who was now standing in front of his bed. "Breakfast is ready." He said monotonously, changing the subject.

"I'll be down in a sec:" Dean replied, looking apologetically at his younger brother.

Sam left Deans room and trudged through the bunker to the kitchen, where Castiel and Charlie were sitting at the table on Sam's laptop. He watched in amusement as Charlie hungrily looked at the screen while Cas nibbled on a bit of bacon in disgust.

"I don't care if bacon tastes like molasses or whatever, Cas." Charlie said, still staring intently at the computer. 

"It tastes like the individual molecules," Cas corrected, putting the half-eaten bit of bacon on a place, "I cannot enjoy it like you, but I assure you it does not-"

"I don't care, look at this!" She shoved the laptop in his face.

"I don't understand what I am supposed to be looking at." The angel said, squinting slightly and tilting his head.

"You're impossible." She said, shaking her head while noticing Sam in the door way. "Sam! Have you seen this?" She asked excitedly, turning the screen around so he could see.

Sam laughed at the articles of the new Harry Potter books and films. "I have heard they were making new ones." He said, chuckling and reaching for a bit of bacon of Cas's abandoned plate.

"There will be four sequels to Fantastic Beasts!" She exclaimed, perusing the article. "Do you know how much new material this is? The fandom will be screaming!" She bounced excitedly.

Sam laughed at Charlie's happiness and Cas's confusion, he temporarily let himself forget about Gabriel and Dean for a moment, relishing in the normalcy of looking at Harry Potter articles, being excited over movie releases. He jumped as he was nearly pushed over by Charlie reaching for food, mouth full of bacon she looked him dead in the eye and said.

"This is why I was brought back, more Harry Potter movies."

Even Cas smiled at that.


	5. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leaves to find something... someone?

Sam didn't know what he was doing.

First he was in the bunker, taking the truck to get supplies, and now he's in Florida. He texted Cas once, 24 hours ago, that he would be gone for a bit, and now he's back to the crapy diner that held so many bad memories. What he expected to find there was beyond him, did he want to find Gabriel? Probably, why else would he have driven out here.

He looked across the street from the diner, where he saw him run along, golden hair flashing in the sun. He was not there now, only the plain, boring people of Florida were walking those paths. Where on earth could he look? Where would an archangel stay? A motel? A bar? A candy shop? Knowing Gabriel, it would most likely be the later. 

What was he doing?

He walked aimlessly along the street, hesitating slightly out the front of the police station. Could he file a missing person report? No, he thought, moving along, you can't get the police involved when concerning archangels. Sam stopped in his tracks.

Archangels.

Archangels.

If that was Gabriel he saw, then he definitely didn't have his grace. He would've sensed something, used his angel mojo to mess with him or whatever. No, he was out on the streets without an ID, probably no money, and probably no shelter. His stomach dropped.

What if he was dead?

Sam shook himself, he needed to regather his thoughts, and to sleep. Turning back around the way he came, he started walking over to the car. He drove down to the second cheapest motel he could find and got out.

"One single." He said to the lady at the desk. She looked bored as she handed over some keys and said.

"Upstairs, third door." Sam thanked her and handed over the cash, snatching the keys up and walking towards his room. Once he got there, his body gave way and he collapsed onto the bed. Ridden with tiredness, he fell asleep almost immediately, not even changing out of his clothes.

He awoke abruptly, from his closed eyes he could tell it was still dark out and that there was something, or someone, banging at his window. He shot up in his bed and grabbed the gun on the bedside table. He pointed it at the noise and came face to face with-

Gabriel?

He appeared to have been trying to climb in through his window and had gotten his leg stuck, resulting in a lot of noise. Gabriel's eyes widened when he met Sam's, the two stared at each other in blank shock, not quite believing the situation.

"Well," Gabriel said, leg still stuck, "this is awkward."

Sam didn't move. He just sat up in his bed, transfixed of the man in front of him. Gabriel tried once more to pull his leg free and failed, giving up he just looked back at Sam.

"Look, I know you're in shock, but do you mind giving me some help?" He asked, helplessly pulling at his leg.

"What?" Sam asked, snapping out of it. "Oh, uh, sure." And he ran forward to free the man and let him into his room. Sam had about one million questions running through his mind, but the path between his thoughts and forming coherent sentences seemed to be blocked, he just looked strangely at Gabriel, splashed his with holy water, then slid slowly back onto his bed.

"So," the archangel (ex-archangel?) said, rocking backwards onto his heels, "how was the apocalypse?"

Sam looked at Gabriel in bewilderment for a second, then started to laugh, he couldn't help himself. A trickster and archangel had just comeback to life, crawled through his motel window and asked how the apocalypse was.

Gabriel half grinned. "So where's Cassie and Dean-o." He asked, looking around as if he expected them to pop out of the ground, then his face lit up. "Unless they've got their own room?" He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam laughed. "I wish, no, those two are back at the bunker with their heads in their asses."

"Wait, you guys have a bunker?" He asked, sitting down beside Sam on his bed. "And why are you here without them?" He suddenly looked concerned. "I thought you two were co-dependable, joined at the hip-"

"No!" Sam interrupted quickly. "I just-" where did he start? His mom returning? Being taken by British what's-her-face? Seeing him in the diner? Sam took a deep breath. "It's a long story."

"I've got plenty of time." Gabriel said, turning himself so he was cross legged on the bed, facing Sam. 

Sam looked at him, then smiled. "After you died, many things happened, some good, some bad. We ended up finding god," Gabriel took in a sharp intake of breath, "and god's sister believe it or not. Anyway, there was some nasty business with Cain, the Cain, then Dean settled somethings between god and his sister, so the brought back a gift." Sam breathed in. "Our mom."

"You mom." Gabriel repeated in disbelief.

Sam grimaced. "Anyway, at this time Cas and I were both sure Dean was dead, and then this woman broke into the bunker, banished Cas, then shot me in the arm and took me away. Eventually, mom, Cas and Dean found me in Florida, where we ate at the diner."

"What diner?" Gave asked, confused.

"The diner I had to visit every single Tuesday while watching my brother die one hundred times, remember?" Sam said harshly.

Gabriel's face fell, he looked sad and apologetic as he spoke. "I'm sorry Sammy, I- I was trying to- trying to-" he trailed off, as if not fully understanding what he was trying to do.

"It's fine." Sam assured, brushing him off. "Dean is-"

"No." He said, looking at Sam. "It's not fine, I was trying to get you to- to- to do something and I used your brother against you, that was low, even for someone like me." He finished bitterly.

Sam looked into Gabriel's face, he looked tired, sad, lonely. It was like looking into the face of a broken man, a deeply scarred angel. "Look, Gabe," the ex-angel's lips twitched at the nickname, "you died for us, you were prepared to kill you own brother, you're well and truely forgiven for trying to keep you family together."

Gabriel didn't answer for a while, then he smiled, eyes filling with light. "Thanks, Sammy." The two stood there for a while, looking at each other, taking everything in.

"So, we can either leave now and you can sleep in the car on the way or you can take the bed and I'll get another room." Sam said, breaking eye contact. Gabriel looked at his weirdly, and stood still as Sam moved around the room, gathering his things up. When he didn't reply, Sam looked up. "You, you are coming with me. Right?" Sam asked, uncertainly, halfway through packing a gun into his bag.

"Ca- Can I come?" Gabriel asked in shock.

Sam dropped the weapon. "Do you think I'm going to let you run around Florida, trying to figure out how to be human?" Sam asked, incredulously. "No! We don't have a lot of friends, and we need to stay together." 

Gabe stared for a moment, before cracking a grin. "Only friends, Sammy?" He asked, pretending to be hurt and winking.

"Shut up." Sam replied, colour rising to his face. 

Gabriel grinned at him. "Lets leave now, surprise Cassie." 

Sam nodded and scooped up his bag, walking towards the door. He got as far as the car park, when he suddenly remembered something. "Gabriel..." he asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Gabriel poked his head out from around a car curiously.

"Why were you climbing through my motel window?" Sam asked, not particularly knowing what to expect of his answer.

"Oh, I, uhh," he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "I, umm usually sneak into a motel bed to sleep and, uhh, this one looked empty, but this one seems to be occupied by an abnormally sized moose." He chanced a sad sort of laugh at the end.

Sam looked at him in worry, he couldn't imagine what would've happened if he snuck into someone else's motel before his. "Well," Sam said, opening the car door and getting in. "At least the bunker has spare bedrooms."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's got some explaining to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late at posting this, my wifi got cut off. I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> :))

"Sam could be anywhere! He didn't even say where he was going!" Dean shouted, slamming his fists on he table for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"He texted and left a voicemail." Cas reasoned, putting a hand on Dean's arm.

"If he was kidnapped his attacker could've made him do that." Charlie countered, not looking up from her computer.

"He would've used your safe word then." Mary said looking around them expectantly. "You- you guys do have a safe word, right?"

Before Dean could answer, the bunker door flew open and the four stood up. But instead of the tall, flannel wearing Sam, a short man with a lollipop and a grin on his face walked in, skipping. When no one spoke, Dean and Cas looking at him in shock and the girls looking at him in confusion, the man laughed, removing the lolly with a loud 'pop'.

"God, Dean-o did the apocalypse quieten you or something." Gabriel smirked.

Dean walked towards him and backed him against a wall. "Are you the reason Sam's been missing for the past five days?" Dean asked threateningly.

"Only four days, Dean. You should really consider following your brother's footsteps and going to college, or at least a first grade maths class." He smirked back, looking up at Dean.

"Is Sam gone because of you." Dean asked again.

"Well, apparently I'm part of the reason, but you should really ask-" 

Dean raised his fist but was stopped by a hand, which gripped his arm and pushed him off of the archangel. Dean looked up, spluttering to see Sam standing there, looking around at everyone.

"Sam! What are you doing, he-" Dean spluttered, pointing uselessly at Gabriel, who put the lollipop back into his mouth.

"He's human, Dean." Cas said from behind him. 

"Human? But-" Dean looked between the three of them in confusion.

"Yep, I'm one of you monkeys now!" Gabriel's face fell briefly before smiling brightly and turning towards Charlie and Mary. "Well," he said, straightening up. "Who are these lovely ladies." He said expectantly.

"Oh uhh, this is Charlie." Sam said, gesturing towards her. "And this is Mary, our mother." 

Gabriel did a double take on the last word. "Your mother? I heard you came back to life." 

"Yeah, she died, so did Charlie and so did you." Sam reminded him pointedly.

Gabriel brushed him off. "Whatever, I'm Gabriel." He said, extending his arm to shake Mary's hand and wiggling his eyebrows at Charlie.

Charlie's eyes widened. "So you are Gabriel!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Sam told me about you!"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Did he?" He asked, winking at Sam, who rolled his eyes. "Good things, I hope."

"The best." She replied, grinning broadly. 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows but did not elaborate. Instead, he turned to Cas. "Cassie, have you ever taken that thing off?" He asked, eyeing the trench coat with distaste.

Cas tilted his head, as if wondering what on earth his brother could be talking about. "I do not require to change my clothes." He replied suspiciously. "How did you not know-" 

"Come on!" He interrupted, half frustrated, half bemused. "Still won't get any joke I tell you."

"I do not understand that reference." He replied, confused.

"I sure hope not, seeing how I didn't 'reference' anything." Gabriel laughed. "Anyway, me being brilliant, I have a theory about why this hot chick and I are back to life."

"Why?" Sam asked. "Why didn't you tell me in the car after I told you about mom and Charlie?"

"I don't want you interrupting my story now, do I?" Gabriel shot back. "Anyway, this attractive red head and I both came back to life shortly after your mother was gifted to you by dad and auntie what's-her-face, correct?"

The other five nodded in silence.

"Now, I know for a fact that Amara hasn't resurrected someone before, so if she ended up bringing mommy dearest back to life then she could've made a mistake." He continued, looking to his brother to confirm.

Castiel looked confused. "How could she have made a mistake?" He asked.

"Well, she would've had to look through Dean's memories to find who to give to him." Gabriel started. "So she would've had other people in his memories that were important to him, important to the Winchesters." 

"So you think that Asmara did some mumbo-jumbo and brought back a few more people than she would have liked." Stated Dean, bluntly.

"Right in one, Dean-o." He confirmed. 

"So, do we know who else is suddenly alive again?" Sam asked, concerned.

"No." replied Gabriel, sadly.

"Umm, guys?" Everyone turned to look at Charlie, who had her phone in her hand open to some newspaper app. She turned her phone around to show them the article.

'Walking Dead' Girl Back To Life After Years

Sam snatched the phone off her and scrolled down, sure enough there was a picture of a blonde woman he knew well. 

Knew well.

Because how could he know anything about Jess after twelve years.


	7. Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess is alive

Before anyone knew what he was doing, Sam ran. Out of the bunker door, across the driveway and into the bush beyond. Mud seeps between his bare toes and he stops at a tree. The tree was tall and dark; the kind of tree you would dream to climb as a kid, but couldn't reach until you were too old too. He ran his fingers along the bark, people had carved things into it, names, places, many people carved two initials encased with a heart. 

Him and Jess did that once, at the tree out the back of the campus, it wasn't the most romantic of places, but it was too them. Was.

Jess was alive. He should feel happy, excited even. But he could not repress the dread of finding her, explaining himself, explaining hunting. 

His breathing was becoming shallower, sharper, every intake of breath felt like tiny knives peircing his throat. He shivered, only just realising it was raining. Nonetheless, he sat down underneath the tree, in the mud and cried, rain and tears mixing together on his face, his sobbing getting lost in the wind. How long he sat there, head down, crying, was a mystery to him, but eventually a voice interrupted his break down. A comfortable voice. A kind voice. 

Gabriel's voice.

"I don't know much about being human, kiddo," He began, crouching at Sam, "but I'm pretty sure sitting in the rain is not doing you any good."

He didn't reply. His head was still spinning with the thoughts of Jess, and now, Gabriel. His heart clenched when he thought of Gabriel meeting Jess, of explaining Gabriel too Jess. Why his stomach dropped anytime he thought about any situation with the two of them was beyond him. 

Jess was not equal to Gabriel.

"I know you're upset, Sammy." Gabriel spoke again. "But your family's worried about you, I'm worried about you."

Sam looked up, surprised. Gabriel's hair was soaked with rain, his golden locks sticking messily too his face as he drew out a helpful hand. Sam took it, pulling himself up despite being a head taller.

"Lets get you inside." Gabriel said, patting him on the back and walking him to the bunker. Sam hadn't run for long, so the walk back wasn't horrible, but Sam's silence and Gabriel's worried expression made the journey awkward, too quiet. 

When they had gotten inside, Sam had walked straight passed Dean and into his room without a word. Dean, Charlie and Mary had all gone to bed too after they knew Sam was safe. 

Gabriel stayed awake. He knew he was human, knew he should be sleeping, but something stopped him from going to one of the bunker bedrooms, stopped him falling asleep on the couch. He walked around the empty bunker, footsteps magnified in the silence, concrete walls magnifying every snore, every intake of breath.

He stopped outside Sam's door. He knew he wasn't sleeping, how could he be sleeping after what he had just found out. Gabriel placed his hand on the door, willing for Sam to know without words that he was there, that he didn't want Sam to be hurt.

You've hurt Sam.

That little voice in his head reminded him of all the things he had done to Sam. Sure, they had been intentionally good, but really, making him relive his brother dying over 100 times? Good going, Gabe. Way to get a guy.

"Gabriel?" He retracted a hand on the door and turned to face Cas, who was looking at him strangely, almost pitifully.

"What?" He replied, annoyed.

Castiel looked at him sadly. "Sam is sleeping, I helped him sleep with my grace, I think it best not to wake him."

"Yep, ahh- right." Gabriel said awkwardly. He missed being an archangel, being able to snap things out of nowhere, being able to run away when things went awkward or worse. "I was just- uhh."

"I'm aware of your attraction to Sam, Gabriel." Cas said bluntly. Subtly was never his strong point.

"I know you've got the hots for his brother." Gabriel shot back, backing away from Sam's door. Subtly was never his strong point, either.

"That was not my point." Cas established, starting to get annoyed.

Gabriel sulked, not responding.

"Look, Sam's asleep, you can help him in the morning, but now you need sleep." Cas said, resigned. "I was once human and trust me, you need to sleep."

Gabriel looked at his brother, who looked back at him warmly, but pitifully. He nodded, then recollected himself, standing up straighter. "See you in the morning, Cassie." Gabriel said expressionlessly, walking past his brother and too what he assumed was a spare bedroom.

"Sleep well, Gabriel." Castiel replied quietly, looking sadly after his human brother, turning in for the night.

Could they have one thing right?


	8. Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries to cheer Sam up.

The first three seconds directly after you woke up were Sam's favourite moments. The worries and hurt from the previous day have not yet seeped in and you can almost convince yourself you're normal. Not broken. It is almost child like, the state you're in. Like you're a little kid, not yet knowing of the terror and dangers of the world. Sam would know however, he was never a child. 

Past those three seconds that morning was the worst. The blissful ignorance was replaced by a stone in his throat, sinking to the bottom of his stomach, making him want to throw up. 

He hears a knock on the door, and Dean enters, holding a plate of bacon and toast. He walks over at puts it next to him, expression stony, cold. When Sam thanked him a flash of something danced across Dean's face, sadness, guilt. Dean opened and closed his mouth several times like a confused fish. Sam was unable to laugh at this when his mind was full of Jess, and Dean had already left the room.

Sam didn't know how long he stayed there, wallowing in his sadness, pushing his food around in his plate until it got cold.

A few hours later, the door opened again. Gabriel entered, walking over to Sam's bed a sitting down. Gabriel looked directly at Sam, eyes wide and kind, he spoke. "We're going to go to California, where Jess is." He started, preparing for Sam's reaction.

Sam sat up so quickly he almost hit Gabriel in the face. "I'm coming." He announced quickly.

"I thought you'd say that." He replied, resigned. "So, were taking two cars to fit everyone in, so," he looked away, "who do you want to drive with?" 

"You." Sam replied a little too quickly. 

Gabriel looked taken aback, surprised. "Me?" He asked shocked.

"Only you, I'm driving." Sam repeated, standing up. "Now leave, I need to get dressed."

"Awwe, why would I leave before the best part, Sammy?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam blushed. "Shut up and get in the car." He said without looking at him.

"Harsh Sammy." Gabriel comment, feigning hurt. He walked out of the room, winking at him before closing the door.

The two drove the car in silence, Gabriel actually ended up falling asleep for a lot of it. When they pulled over into the dingy motel somewhere between Kansas and California, which is a long way mind you, they got out of the car and into a room in almost-silence as well. 

When they had entered the room, Sam watched Gabriel walk into the bathroom and fiddle with the soaps and toothbrushes. Sam had gotten so caught up in Jess being alive, that he completely forgot Gabriel was new to being human. Had Gabriel even eaten today?

"You alright there Sam?" He asked from the bathroom, putting the toothpaste down and walking over to where Sam was.

"Yeah, uhh, do you want to go and eat." Sam asked, jabbing a thumb at the door behind him.

"Oh," he scratched the back of his neck, "I'm not hungry." He said, looking away.

"Have you eaten today?" 

Gabriel mumbled something negative and Sam shook his head. "You're coming with me and you are going to eat." Sam said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the door. 

Sam started to walk them to a park, where he saw a food truck and a small group of people when they drove here. The two walked, Sam still holding onto Gabriel's wrist. He didn't need to though, he wasn't going anywhere. 

They arrived at the little food truck, the laughing of the small grips of people and the music coming from the radio in the truck gave the place a friendly, happy vibe; quite unlike anything in their life currently.

Or ever.

They sat down at a park bench, the recently bought tacos in hand and a grin on Sam's face, probably laughing at a joke Gabriel had made. 

Sam assumed Gabriel still wasn't accustomed to eating because he was eating extremely slowly, picking the ingredients out of the burrito and eating them separately. It was like watching a small child eat, frowning at every other bite, who could blame him though, he had just learned how to eat food properly.

Gabriel suddenly lifted his head up from his taco, as if he had just noticed something. Sam looked around, there was nothing different he could see but when he turned back to Gabriel, he saw a grin spreading across his face. He dropped the half-eaten taco on the napkin and shot up out of his seat.

I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said I would never do

Gabriel was mouthing the lyrics to the unknown song and dancing obnoxiously, all while keeping eye contact with Sam.

One look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe this smile off my face

Was he... was he serenading him?

Do you remember when we used to dance  
And incidence rose from circumstance 

Gabriel was still dancing obscenely in front of Sam, lip syncing to the singers voice. 

One thing lead to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung

Wait, Sam recognised this song. But Gabriel couldn't, he wouldn't sing-

It was the heat of the moment

That bitch.

Of course, of all songs to be playing, that one had to be. Gabriel's dancing had attracted the small crowd of people around the truck, but still he was looking at Sam. The trickster grabbed both of his hands and swung them lazily side to side, even though Sam was sitting down and a head taller then him. 

When the second chorus started, Gabriel pulled Sam to his feet and swung him around.

'Cause it's the heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment, heat of the moment

The crowd had gotten bored at them and left. Night had well and truly fallen by now, and yet Gabriel kept lip syncing and spinning Sam around, lazily swinging their connected hands until the song ended.

Heat of the moment, heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment 

Gabriel ended, smiling genuinely for the first time Sam had ever seen him. Not mischievously, not faked, just a happy, friendly smile.

A smile for Sam.

Sam grinned back at him. He flung an arm around the ex-angel's shoulder and they walked like this way from the truck, towards their motel room. They walked in a comfortable silence, quite unlike the silence they shared the car ride here. This one was kind, inviting; the only sounds being the occasional car driving past and Gabriel's humming of the song they just danced to.

That night was happy, peaceful for Sam. That night he almost, almost forgot about his worries about Jess, Lucifer, the men of letters or whatever else invaded his mind at these times of the night. Tonight was full of happiness, joy, laughter.

Love.


	9. Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reminder of the car ride with Sam and Gabriel.

"I can't believe you told us how to defeat Lucifer in a porno staring yourself." Sam said, pulling out of the motel driveway in the truck.

"I got the message across." Gabriel said, shrugging.

"You could've done that with a regular video of you talking to a camera." He pointed out.

"Kudos for creativity, Sammy." Gabriel said sarcastically. 

"I can think of a million ways off the top of my head you could've told us how to lock him in the cage without you being naked." Sam said, pulling in front of a car.

"You know what," he said, half annoyed, "you should be thanking me, I told you how to save the world and I gave you free porn at the same time."

"Gabe!" Sam complained, slamming his head into the steering wheel with annoyance.

"Gabe?" The trickster questioned, grinning. "That's new." 

"Shut up." Sam said through gritted teeth, heat rising to his face.

"So, how's Luci doing?" Gabe asked, slightly tentatively.

"He's out of the cage and on earth, we're going to try and find him after we get J-Jess and whoever else is back." 

They were driving the rest of the way to Sanford university, quite unlike there first trip, Sam and Gabriel were actually talking to each other instead of sitting in an awkward half-silence the hole seven hours.

"Oh." Gabe said, raising his eyebrows and nodding.

"But seriously," Sam said, steering off the subject of the devil, "I watched through the whole video just in case you wanted to say something else." Sam shuddered. "There are some things I don't need to see."

"Are you sure you only watched it because you thought I was going to say something?" He asked suggestively.

Sam flushed magenta but didn't answer, he just stared determinedly at the road in front of them. 

Gabe grinned. "Did Sammy get off to a porno of an archangel?" He laughed.

"What!" Sam spluttered. "No! What the fuck are you- I didn't-"

"I'm only joking." Gabe reassured, waving a hand. "I know you'd only settle for the real thing."

Sam chose to ignore this, instead turning on the radio to avoid having this convocation with an ex-archangel who he has seen naked.

On multiple occasions.

He might have missed something the first time he watched it, okay?

Gabriel just sat there for the next hour or so, smirking at succeeding in embarrassing the moose to silence. Sam was still red faced and silent when Gabriel started screaming next to him. He slapped down on the breaks violently, instinctively putting an arm in front of Gabe. 

"Holy fucking shit!" The trickster screeched, pointing to the windscreen. At first, Sam couldn't tell what Gabriel was pointing at. Then he saw the long, hairy leg sticking in front of the window.

Sam laughed, he couldn't help himself, the sight of a, rather small, (ex)archangel, cowering at the sight of a spider leg was something you couldn't not laugh at. Gabriel looked at him in horror. "Why are you laughing?" He asked shrilly. "There is a mother fucking tarantula of the windscreen and you are- AHH FUCK IT'S MOVING!" Gabriel backed up in his seat, looking concerned.

"Gabe, it's on the outside of the car." Sam reasoned, trying to hold his laughter in. 

"I don't fucking care, the only thing protecting me from it is a thin sheet of glass and your soccer mom arm across me." Gabriel shot back. Sam quickly retracted his arm, he hadn't realised he had been holding him for that long.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" Sam asked, noticing Gabriel's worried expression and eyes following the hairy arachnid across the window. After he nodded, Sam sighed and climbed out of the car, grabbing a stick off the side of the road to flick the tarantula off. After he hand climbed back in, he could hear Gabriel exhale in relief.

Sam restarted the car and kept driving, shaking his head at Gabriel's over reaction. "Gabriel." Sam started, the angel turned to him, listening. "Gabriel, why are you afraid of spiders, you used to be an archangel who fought monsters and you're afraid of spiders?"

"Just because I fight monsters doesn't mean I'm not afraid of them." Gabriel said. "And, like you said, I was an archangel, a warrior of god, the one whose help helped create our earth." He sighed. "I can't do that now, I can't snap my fingers and your wounds heal, I can't snap my fingers and your girlfriend's back in your bunker, i can't snap my fingers for a piece of fucking candy! I don't know how to function!" Gabriel was in hysterics, rambling on and on.

"Gabe-" Sam pleaded.

"Everything reminds me of the family I left, I chose to run away, to hide from my kin. I was a coward and now I pay the price I deserve it. Every cold, every cut, every spider bite. Every time I look at a spider I think of my brother, yep that was Luci's handi-work, a fucking spider." Gabriel curled inwards, shielding himself from who know what. 

"Lucifer made the spider?" Sam asked incredulously. 

"Yep, really fucked with us there," Gabriel said, rechecking the window for more spiders, "they were actually meant to stay in Australia, that's where Dad used to put all of the things that we made, that weren't good enough." 

"I- I'm sorry for laughing at-" Sam started but Gabriel cut him off.

"Don't be." Gabriel said, sitting up. "We're all scared of weird things, you're scared of clowns, Dean's scared of flying and I'm scared of spiders."

"How did you know about Dean and I's fears?" Sam asked.

"When I put you in the tv land I didn't want to frighten you, I just wanted to piss you off." Gabriel said.

Sam looked surprised. "So that's why there were no-"

"Clowns or planes, yes." Gabriel said. "I wasn't that much of a dick!" He defended at the look on Sam's face. "I died for you, remember?"

"It doesn't count if you come back to life." Sam said jokingly.

"Does it count if I kill someone then bring them back to life?" Gabe asked hopefully.

"Depends." Said Sam, grinning.

"On what?" He asked, smiling towards him.

"How good looking they are." Sam smirked.

"Don't go killing anyone then, Sammy." Gabriel flirted back, grinning.

"Bit short for an archangel." Sam teased, still smiling.

"I can assure you it does not carry over." Gabriel smirked. "However I have a thing for taller men."

"That wouldn't be hard considering everyone's taller than you."

"Enough with the height jokes!" Gabriel said hotly. "I'm five feet eight!" 

"Five foot eight." Sam corrected.

"As the archangel here-" 

"Don't play that card you bitch!" Sam snapped.

Gabriel smirked. "You hungry? There's a diner up here." Gabriel pointed ahead of them.

Sam grinned. "It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. :D))


	10. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam eat together

"What are Sam and Gabriel doing?" Mary asked, watching their car turn a corner into a diner car park.

"Eating at the diner probably." Charlie said, looking out of Mary's window.

"Should we follow them?" Dean asked, also watching them.

"I would advise against doing so." Castiel said, looking out of the opposite window at a hotdog stand.

"Why?" Dean asked, driving past the car park turn off and down the road.

Cas looked at him. To anyone else, this look would be meaningless, it would just look like a nerdy guy in a trench coat staring at you for too long. But Dean understood, he nodded his head once and turned to the road.

"Are they always like this?" Mart whispered to Charlie. She nodded feverishly as they pulled over onto the side of the road. Dean nearly bounded out of his car and over to the diner before Cas grabbed onto him.

"Don't, Dean." He warned, staring directly into his eyes.

"I just want to get food from the diner." Dean lied, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

"We both know what you're going to do Dean, please just let them be." Cas pleaded.

Dean shook his arm, releasing Cas's hand from it. "Fine, where are we going to eat?" 

"There's a cafe over there." Charlie said, pointing away from the diner.

"Great, let's go there." Mary agreed, starting to walk towards where Charlie was pointing. 

Dean hesitated for a moment, looking across the road at the diner. He could see Gabriel and Sam sitting at the window across from each other. They were laughing at something, Sam looked care free and happy, the first time he's looked like that in a long time. Gabriel leaned across the table to brush sauce of Sam's face, he said something and they both started to laugh again. 

"You coming, Dean?" Charlie asked, looking back at him.

"Yeah, uh, coming!" He called, running after them.

___________

"Ready to order, boys?" The waitress asked, eyes lingering on Sam.

"Uh, yeah, I'd like the double sliders with a side of sausage and a slice of cake." Gabriel said loudly after she ignored him.

"And you, honey?" She asked, bending towards Sam so her cleavage was right in his face.

"Yeah, the salad and a coffee would be great." He said, ignoring her obvious advances and handing her the menu.

She smiled and winked at Sam, standing up straight and walking back to the kitchen. Gabriel looked shocked at Sam.

"Dude, she totally wanted to hook up with you!" He exclaimed.

"I know." He said, looking out of the window.

Gabriel looked at him incredulously. "Aren't- Aren't you gonna-" he made a crude gesture with his hands.

Sam blushed. "I'll stay with you, thanks."

"I am pretty awesome." Gabe said, looking both confused but pleased.

"Don't flatter yourself, short stuff." Sam said, grinning.

"I thought we agreed on no height jokes!" He said as the waitress came with their food.

"I never agreed to anything." Sam said, making room for the plates.

"I agreed to it!" Gabriel shot back, picking up a French fry of the side of his plate and taking a bite. "And why the hell would you order a salad when there is bacon on the menu?" He asked with disgust, eyeing Sam's food distastefully.

"I prefer not to die earlier than needed." Sam said, digging into his salad.

"One chip Sammy?" Gabriel asked, waving the chip in front of Sam's face. Sam smiled and shook his head, batting the chip away from his face. "What about some of my burger?" He asked, taking a bite out of it.

"I'm good, thanks." Sam said sarcastically as the trickster spilt a lot of sauce down his front.

Gabriel looked over his plate again and grabbed the sausage, making direct eye contact, he deep throated the whole thing, wiggling his eyebrows and winking at Sam. He blushed but continued to shake his head against the offer, continuing to eat his salad.

"Hey look it's the Impala." Sam pointed out the window, Dean's car had pulled up on the other side of the diner. He prayed that they wouldn't come in here while he was talking to Gabriel, then realised Castiel was an angel and could probably hear his prayers. Either way, Gabe was distracted by looking out the window at the car, while the latter was distracted, Sam leaned over and stole a few of Gabriel's fries.

He leaned forward again to steal some more when Gabe stopped looking out of the window and brought his head back so quickly, the two of them bump together, making a loud noise.

"Ahh!" Sam exclaimed, sending fries cascading down into his coffee and off the table.

"God, Sammich - fuck!" Gabriel said, putting a hand to the part where their heads collided. "Of you wanted chips, you could've just ordered some." 

Sam rubbed his head and smiled. "Chips are always tastier when they're someone else's though." He said, reaching over to dip the stolen fries into his sauce. 

"Hey!" Gabe said, slapping the sauce away, sending little droplets flying.

"S-stop!" Sam laughed, throwing his head back. 

"You got a little-" Gabe pointed to his own face once Sam had sat up.

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused.

"Let me." Gabriel leaned across the small table and put his thumb across the corner of his lips, fingers supporting his jaw. He brushed the sauce off and sat back down, licking it off his fingers. Sam grinned at him, showing his teeth.

The waitress came again, sporting a new coat of bright red lipstick and holding a slice of cake. She put the cake in front of Gabriel without a second glance and leaned over to Sam. "So, you doing anything later?" She asked, writing what was evidently a phone number of his napkin.

"Uhh, yeah, driving." He said vaguely, catching Gabriel's eye, silently pleading with him.

"Well if you don't have anywhere desperate to be, you could always stay at mine, we could-" she began.

"Listen lady," Gabe interrupted, and she turned around, disgusted, "he doesn't want to fuck you." 

The woman's cheeks turned pink slightly, but her voice did not waver. "I never said anything of the sort." She said, twirling her dark hair around her fingers. "Besides, he's not tied down at the moment." She said, eyeing his left hand.

"Gabe-" Sam pleaded weakly, trying to avoid conflict.

Gabriel suddenly had an idea. "Well, my boyfriend and I," he said, gesturing between the two of them, "would like to finish our meal, get a motel room, hopefully fuck, then continue on our way so you can back the hell off." 

The waitress flushed darker, she turned on her heal and stalked off, crumbling the napkin with her number and throwing it away. 

"I'm sorry I did that." Gabe said after a little bit.

"Why did you add the part about us fucking?" Sam asked, face screwing up.

"Realism, making you blush, whatever, besides," he said with a grin, "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"What do you-" Sam started, realising what he'd said.

"Come on, Dean looks like he's about to murder me." Gabe interrupted, looking out of the window.

"Aren't you going to finish your cake?" He asked, looking at the uneaten slice in front of him

"Nah, its sugar free, gluten free and dairy free." He gave the slice a sniff. "It's taste free as well." He said, wrinkling his nose.

"Fair enough." Sam said, getting up and walking up to the register after Gabriel. He handed the guy some cash and handed Gabe one of the free lollipops that were usually given to small children. He popped it in his mouth and grinned as Sam wrapped his arm around his shoulders and lead him out of the diner.

Together.


	11. Concerning Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks to Gabriel about the younger Winchester brother.

Sam was too tired to drive the remainder of the trip. To be perfectly honest, the time he spent with Gabriel completely drove the reason that they were here out of his mind. He couldn't drive with just Gabriel now, Sam was too tired to drive and Gabe didn't know how. So Sam went into the Impala with Dean and Cas drove Gabriel the rest of the way. 

The car drive with Dean was quiet, unnaturally quiet. Gabriel had spoken to him normally, just steering off any topics involving Jess so he could distract him. Dean, Charlie and Mary's method was to just not talk at all. It was like he had grown another head or something, the girls talked in the back seat in hushed whispers, thinking Sam couldn't hear them. All of this silence made everything worse, Sam now only had his own thoughts.

Sam didn't want to think about Jessica just yet.

Gabriel was with Cas, the two had not spoken a lot since Gabriel had come back to life, which was odd considering they were brothers. They were never the closest siblings, they were never mean to each other and they both respected one another, but Castiel was always a fighter, always stood with what he believed in, even if it meant death or having to kill his kin. Gabriel always hid, ran, tried to avoid conflict, they both loved their families, but Cas preferred to choose his family.

Cas protected his family, not just ending in blood. Gabriel wanted his to get along, to stop the war. He was willing to do anything just to make everything stop. So no, they respected the hell of each other, but they weren't the closest relatives.

"Gabriel." Castiel said, getting his attention.

"What's up, Cassie?" He asked, looking over at him.

"Do you have romantic feelings for Sam Winchester?" He asked, stopping at a red light and looking back at him.

Gabriel hesitated, something deep, deep inside him knew the answer, but something else didn't want his brother to know. Gabriel stared back without answering, confused as to why Cas would ask this.

"Don't lie to me, Gabriel, I won't tell him." Cas reassured after not getting an answer.

Gabriel looked at his hands. "Are we really going to gossip about crushes like teenage girls?" He asked incredulously. "Oh my gosh Cas, do you like Dean?" Gabriel said in an obvious imitation of a teenage girl.

"Yes." Castiel replied nonchalantly. "And why are you talking in that weird voice?" He asked, concerned.

"It's a joke, Cassie." Gabe said, shaking his head at his younger brother.

"You still have not answered my question." Cas said.

"Does it matter?" He asked, getting more pissed off by the second. "His girlfriend's back to life so nothing's gonna change no matter my answer."

"I do not believe that Sam wants to stay with Jessica." Cas explained.

Gabe looked shocked. "But, she was his girlfriend! For a long time from what I've heard, she was apparently pretty and smart, Sam was still probably way out of her league, but still." Gabriel rambled on.

"Why would you say that?" Cas asked.

"Say what?"

"Why would you say that he was way out of her league?" Cas repeated, turning a corner after the black Impala ahead of them.

"Have you seen Sam? He's way out of everyone's league." He said, whistling slightly. "Don't." Gabriel warned after Cas opened his mouth to speak. He closed it again, reconsidering something then started to speak again.

"Sam does not want to pursue a relationship with Jessica." Castiel repeated to Gabriel's frustration.

"Why!?" Gabriel asked, half shouting and throwing his hands up into the air.

"That is not for me to say." Cas explained. "If you want to know, I suggest you ask Sam."

Gabriel sighed. "Sam doesn't deserve this." He said sadly.

"What doesn't he deserve?" Castiel asked, stopping at another light and looking at his brother.

"He doesn't deserve to have to choose between explaining an innocent person about the hunting life and the past twelve years they've missed or leaving them on their own and them maybe dying." He said. "Sam doesn't deserve to have to talk to and deal with this broken mess of a person who used to be a broken mess of an archangel." He continued, pointing to himself. "He doesn't deserve to have Lucifer on the loose, reeking havoc and having a constant reminder of him possessing him." Gabriel started to choke. "Sam Winchester doesn't deserve to be captured and hurt by the British people trying to kill all monsters or whatever." Gabriel was crying.

"Gabriel." Cas comforted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No." Gabriel said, shaking it off. "He deserves to have gotten that law degree, he deserves to live in a house in the suburbs, married and with children or a dog. He deserves the world and I can't even make a fucking lollipop appear. How the fuck am I any good for him?" Tears flowed down his face, splashing onto his jeans.

"Gabriel." Castiel repeated.

"You know what Cas?" He said, looking directly at his face. "Yes."

"Yes, I love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't get them too out of character, Gabriel is hard to write.
> 
> Comments are appreciated :))
> 
> Tumblr: https://emotionallyunstabl.tumblr.com


	12. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean may or may not've realised something about Sam.
> 
> And Gabriel.

They arrived at California, at a bar near the university campus. Gabriel and Cas parked in the car park, the two hadn't spoken the entirety of the trip, but here they hesitated.

"Why did you ask me if I liked Sam?" Gabriel asked. "You already told me you knew a few days ago."

"I knew of your attraction to him, I did not realise how deep those feelings are." Castiel explained.

"Yeah well, now you know." Gabriel said awkwardly, wanting to leave the car as soon as possible.

The two opened the doors and got out, walking over to the street where the Impala was parked. They watched all of the people climb out of the car, they weren't talking, weren't continuing some debate in the car about whether Star Wars or Star Trek was better, no, everyone was silent, glancing worried LOOKS at Sam as he passed.

Sam didn't look any better than when he had left, despite looking better rested, he looked sadder, lifeless. It was hard to believe that some hours ago the two were laughing their heads off, being genuinely happy. Sam seemed to lighten up slightly when he saw Gabriel, or maybe that was just in his head. 

You wouldn't make Sam happier, you hurt him remember?

Gabriel looked at the ground, the thoughts in his head were too much, this wasn't about him, it was about Sam. He looked back up, the four people had gotten closer and had started to move towards the motel. Gabriel followed them, jogging slightly to keep up. 

According to Sam, this was one of the bars just off campus where students often went a few times a week according to Sam. It was pretty subdued for a bar in California, there was music, but not rave style, people were talking but not shouting, people were drinking but not dealing illegal drugs in the corner. 

Sam looked around, he hadn't been to this place in ages, nearly nothing had changed. The same beer kegs in the corner, the same jar of pickles which have been left untouched for over twelve years on the shelf above the bar, heck, even the same guy on the guitar stood in the corner, although he looked over age now. All the faces around him were unfamiliar though, all were the fresh batch of students which had come in a few years after he had left his normal life, semi-normal life anyway. It was all too much for Sam to handle, muttering something about not standing the smell, he hurried outside.

He could already see people leave the bar, ones with laptops, obviously wanting to avoid the rush of customers sure to come, already passed out ones, being supported by their friends. They were the same people as the ones in his years at uni, different faces, but the same people. Sam wondered if there was anyone like him in the university, sure hope not, he wouldn't wish his life on anyone. He must've stayed out longer than he had realised because the door swung open and his brother stepped out. He ignored the slight drop in his heart when he realised Gabriel hadn't come out. 

"So..." Dean said, walking out to go stand next to Sam.

"What." Sam asked bluntly. "What is it Dean?" 

"Nothing." Dean lied. "Nothing, just," he hesitated slightly, "you okay to do this?" He asked, cautiously.

"I'm fine I just-" Sam sighted and turned to face his brother, "it just reminds me of my life between hunting, where I could be, well, normal."

Dean's face fell, then hardened. "Well, once we get Jess back, then you could go with her and I'll, well I'll stay with Cas and-"

"No." Sam said, turning back to watch the car race past the bar, towards Sanford. "That isn't me, we can't live normal lives Dean, I can't do that after everything we've done."

"Well you loved her so-"

"So what?" Sam asked, turning back to him. "I loved her, past tense, she loved someone who looked like me, she didn't love me, she didn't know me. I couldn't drag her into our world, we don't even know each other, she doesn't know anything about me!" 

"Sam-"

"No, Dean." Sam sad, shaking his head. "We're keeping her out of this, I can't love someone who doesn't understand, she's not-" Sam stopped abruptly and blushed slightly. "Well, uh, yeah."

Dean coughed awkwardly and straightened up. "Well, are you going back inside?" He asked blankly.

"Yeah, uh, I'm coming." Sam said, following Dean back inside the doors.

Scouting around the bar turned out to be a total bust, apart from Charlie scoring a cute girl's number ("I told you she was gay, Dean!"). They went back without any clue where Jess could be and, Gabriel, whether it was a weird fallen archangel side effect or just to keep Sam from running off, held onto Sam's arm the entire time they were walking around. Having a distressed, yet excited, and also, admittedly, cute trickster hanging off his arm did not improve his anxious mood, or Dean's inquiring looks.

When they all got into the hotel and sorted out the beds, ("I call couch, bitches.") Sam somehow ended up sleeping with Gabriel (not in that way you pervy freak). 

As he was looking at Gabe shirtless (shut up, he's hot) he realised something was wrong, apart from the fact that he was too hot to be human (he's an ex-archangel you idiot). Gabriel didn't have an anti possession tattoo yet, meaning he could be easily possessed by a demon if they got too close.

"See something you like Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Sam said quickly. Good job, great comeback Sam. "We need to get you inked up." He said, moving passed his previous comment.

Gabriel looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Sam sighed and pulled down the neck of his shirt to show the tattoo on his chest. "That." He said, pointing to it.

"If you wanted to take your clothes off in front of me, you didn't need an excuse." Gabriel said, eyes checking Sam out.

Sam chucked a pillow at him and laughed. "You wish." He said.

"Alright ladies, enough with the flirting." Dean said, eyeing Gabriel suspiciously. "We all need to sleep." He said, looking out the window.

"Let's see if Sam-a-lam is good in bed!" Gabriel said, walking over to his and Sam's bed, winking at him as he passed.

"I hate you." Sam laughed.

"Shut up you love me." Gabriel grinned, sliding under the covers.

"And I love you most of all." Charlie said sarcastically from her makeshift bed on the couch. "But you guys need to shut up, Mary is basically falling asleep standing up and Dean and Cas are going to share a bed, this is a big moment for everyone."

"What the hell is that supposed to-" Dean started.

"Shut up!" Charlie said, pointing at him. "This fanfic ain't gonna read itself."

"But what do you mean by Cas and I are-" Dean restarted before Gabriel interrupted.

"Dean-o, it's open for interpretation, I personally like to see it as a leap in you finally breaking down that hunter exterior and admitting-" 

"Go to sleep." Sam interrupted, kicking him.

"Fuck!" Gabriel said. "That hurt you-"

"Go to bed." Mary yelled in a harsh, motherly tone.

No one spoke after that.


	13. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel talk.

Castiel was an angel.

Despite not having any wings and living with humans, he was still an angel. He felt like sometimes everyone forgot about this, humans and angels alike. Unlike humans, he could smite nearly any being of the face of the earth, unlike humans he didn't need to blank out moments of his life for mundane tasks such as eating, drinking, urinating, or, in this case, sleeping.

While the others slept, Castiel watched over them.

His eyes wandered over everyone, lingering slightly on Dean. Dean's breathing was irregular, shallow, he was going to wake up within the hour, having not gotten enough sleep. Both Charlie and Mary were sleeping soundly, if slightly restlessly. Sam and Gabriel were sharing a double bed, how Dean got out of sharing a bed, despite being significantly smaller, was beyond Cas. The two were cuddled up together, Sporking or Spooning as Dean had once called it. 

He was significantly better at understanding human emotions that he was eight years ago, nevertheless, he could not understand what his brother and Sam thought they were doing. Gabriel likes Sam, Sam's ex-girlfriend has come back to life, Sam is divided. 

From what he could tell, this was a vampire away from being a poorly written young adult novel.

Logically, Sam shouldn't feel guilty, if that is the correct emotion Cas is detecting, Jess is his ex girlfriend, not current girlfriend. Until death due is part is still relevant here. 

He thinks anyway.

Sam Winchester is also a selfless man, putting other people before his needs, Jessica's life would be easier with him now that she's alive, Sam's life is happier now that Gabriel's alive. There is no correct way to face this predicament, not even Cas could see how everyone could be happy.

Castiel has seen his brother heartbroken. When Dad disappeared and their brothers started fighting, Gabriel fled, not wanting to choose sides. Gabriel was in a bad place after, his mind was twisted, sometimes, Castiel believed he had forgotten he was an archangel. The Gabriel he knew had left, he just wanted peace.

In the encounters nearing his death, Castiel saw the old, kind Gabriel shine through his trickster facade. He saw his brother, protecting the Winchesters, trying to guide Sam, he saw his brother finally turn to face his brother.

And we all know how well that went, didn't we?

"Cas?" Dean's voice Came from the bed on the other side of him. "Cas what are you-" he slammed his palm into his head, "shit I forgot you don't sleep."

"It's alright, Dean." Cas assured. "Go back to sleep."

"Nah, I'm awake now." Dean said, getting up. He looked around at the sleeping before saying, in a slightly quieter voice. "Do you want to talk outside?"

Cas nodded and the two walked outside and downstairs to the Impala, which stood next to all the other cars in the dark, facing the people running home to their families and friends. The two sat on the hood of the Impala, the sun has dad not yet risen, but you couldn't see the moon, the clouds above them were tinged a grey-pink from the weird lighting.

"Thank you, Cas." Castiel turned his head to face Dean, confused. He had not done anything, or said anything, perhaps he was imagining things? Then why was Dean looking at him so expectedly.

"What for?" Cas asked, perplexed.

"I dunno, just," he hesitated, "being there for us, not running out on me. I mean, you've saved our asses more times then I can count and I've never said anything so, there." Dean said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh." Castiel waited for a while, letting the silence settle. "Thank you." He replied, looking back at Dean.

Dean looked back at him, they stayed like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes; green into blue. "I spoke to Sam yesterday." Dean said, breaking eye contact. "You know, about Jess."

Castiel continued to look at him, eyebrows raised, willing him to continue.

"He just-" Dean sighed. "It sounds like he almost doesn't want Jess to be back, like he's in lo-" Dean paused, running a hand across his face. "It sounds like he loves someone else, but how could he? Everyone we know that he could possibly be interested in is dead." 

Cas stared at him, wondering how Dean could be so oblivious. "I spoke to Gabriel." Cas replied. Dean looked at him, puzzled, then a dawning look washed over him when he realised what Castiel was implying.

"You're not actually saying that those two-" Dean started, scoffing at him.

"My older brother told me to my face that he loved Sam." Castiel retorted. "The same brother who is known for running away from anything challenging or conflicting is in love with Sam."

Dean was shocked. "You mean when he was teaching Sam those 'lessons' he actually liked him?" He asked incredulously.

Cas sighed. "Gabriel has... unconventional ways of showing affection."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, you could say that."

"My brother is not a bad man." Cas defended. "He just wants peace between his family, are you really one to go against that?" 

Dean shrank into himself, not answering. Cas sighed and looked ahead of them, where the sun was beging to rise. It shone over the buildings, illuminated the empty streets.

Almost empty streets.

In an alley between two buildings, sat a girl, so dirty and thin that your eyes could easily mistake her for part of the wall. But she was still there, Cas could still see her.

Dean still knew who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right now we're mainly focusing on Sabriel but there'll be some more Destiel soon, I promise. :)))
> 
> Please comment characters you want back to life, I am open to all suggestions.


	14. Smurf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one quite knows how they've feel about the situation.

Sam woke up to a strange clicking nose, eyes opening he tried to stretch. Then realised he couldn't feel his arm. Upon this revelation, he heard laughter and the distinct grown of someone waking up beneath him. 

Fuck.

The clicking was a camera, operated by a devilish red head laughing her head off. He appeared to be spooning Gabriel, in his defence Sam didn't have a lot of room because of his size. Gabriel groaned again and rolled over, now facing Sam's chests, fingers bundling into his shirt. Charlie's giggling became louder, higher pitched, more horrifically annoying.

"Huh, Gabe?" Sam asked, awkwardly poking the angel. "Gabe, you have to-"

Gabriel ignored him and only dug deeper into his shirt, mumbling incoherent nothings. 

Ignoring Charlie's continued laugher, he tried again. "Gabriel, you really have to get up." He said, trying to push him off. "I can't feel my arm."

"Screw your arm." Gabriel mumbled, hugging Sam around the waist. "You're warm." 

"Gabe." 

"Fine!" Gabriel resigned, throwing his hands into the air. "I didn't need your warmth anyway, I just need sugar and-"

But exactly what else Gabriel needed would remain a mystery because at that moment, Dean and Castiel came barging in, supporting an unconscious woman between them. Clearing a path for them, everyone stepped back, allowing the two to lay her down on the bed Sam and Gabriel had just vacated. 

Gabriel walked up to the woman once His brother and Dean had stepped aside. She was beautiful, bar all of the blood and dirt, she was blonde, thin and wore what looked to be a smurf pyjama shirt. He could tell by Dean's expression and the fact that Sam had left the room, that this was Jess.

Sam couldn't take it. He had walked out of the motel room and leaned against the balcony, he felt like he would throw up. Seeing her alive was so much different to hearing about her resurrection, somehow, this made it more permanent, more official that she was alive.

"Careful kiddo, you do not want to be throwing up over a two story balcony, I can tell you from experience that it is not fun to be thrown up on your head when you're least expecting it." 

Gabriel, of course. The very person making this whole thing so much more difficult yet so much better. Sam didn't answer, he couldn't answer.

"But if you are going to throw up, I would prefer if it weren't on me." Gabriel rectified, looking up at Sam. 

Sam nodded weakly.

"Look," Gabe started, hardening up, "I know you're all emotional because your girlfriend's back but she is going to wake up soon." He said, pointing at the door. "And this is all a hell of a lot harder for her than it is for you."

Sam looked down at him in shock, since his resurrection, Gabriel had never lashed out on him before. Sam supposed he deserves it, he is being a bit self centred.

"I'm not leaving until you get up and get your ass in the door." Gabriel assured, offering a hand to Sam. "So you can either get in their or stay out here with me for all eternity."

Sam took Gabriel's hand and he allowed himself to be pulled into their room, where Castiel was tending to Jess's wounds. He watched Gabriel dropped his hand and all over to his ex girlfriend to help with her wounds. While he stood there, his mind fought with itself over an internal battle.

Gabriel's nice

So is Jess 

Gabriel makes me laugh

So did Jess

I barely know Jess now

Do you really know anything about Gabriel?

Gabriel understands the hunting life

You could explain to Jess

She won't understand 

Sam's mind went back and forth over an argument he would never admit aloud to anyone. How could he think about that when his girlfriend had just comeback to life after twelve years?

Gabriel also only came back to life a short while ago.

Shut up, brain. Sam was snapped out of his mind when he heard a gasp of breath and bedsheets moving. Jess was sitting up facing him.

Eyes full of shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys had such amazing ideas about who I should bring back, unfortunately, I can't bring back everyone. So I apologise if I don't bring back your favourite character, I'll try.
> 
> (I mean I could but this would be very long and even more rushed than it already is)
> 
> Comments and suggestions on possible characters to resurrect are greatly appreciated.
> 
> :-))


	15. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica wakes up and wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for getting this chapter out late! I hope you enjoy anyway. :)

No one moved. 

No one spoke, no one coughed, no one made any noise. Sam and Jess faced each other, speechless. 

"S-Sam?" Jess asked, weakened with shock.

Sam blinked, not truely believing she was there. She was filthy, dirty to the beds of her fingernails in grime; fit for a person on the streets. Her eyes were wide however, bright and full of shock.

"Jess." Sam's voice returned to him. 

Jess blinked and started shaking. "S-Sam, I-I-" She sobbed.

Then she broke.

In a wave of tears and uncontrollable sobs she started shouting inaudible explanations and accusations. She was shaking to her bones, fist clenched into the sheets, sobbing uncontrollably. "Sam, t-they saw me a-and they didn't believe me so t-they threw me o-out a-and-" her words were lost in a fresh wave of sobs.

Everyone hung awkwardly around her, not knowing her well enough to touch or comfort her, but not wanting to watch her cry. Sam swallowed and walked forward to sit on her bed. And soon as he made contact with the sheets, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into an inescapable hug. Sam hesitated slightly before patting her stiffly on the back.

"I-I woke up a-and I was in o-our b-b-bed and this woman c-came a-and she k-kicked me o-out." She sobbed into his shirt. 

"It's okay." Sam lied, continuing to pay her on the back. 

"I-I burned, Sam, I-I was dead a-after y-you went on the h-hunting t-trip to find y-your f-father." She said, lifting her head of his chest. "How long were you on the hunting trip Sam?" She asked earnestly.

Sam looked down at her sadly. "Twelve years." He replied.

Jess buried her face into his chest again, hiding herself from everyone around her. After a long while, she dried her eyes and looked Sam dead in the eye. "How did I die?" She asked, eyes red.

Sam looked back at her, not answering.

"Answer me Samuel Winchester or I swear to god-" 

"Demons." Sam said, throwing caution to the wind. "Azazel, the same one that killed my mother." 

Jess stared at him. "D-demons, you mean-?" 

"The scary ones that go bump in the night, they're all real." Sam explained, regretting every word coming out of his mouth.

Jess's face hardened. "You knew about them? You knew and you didn't bother to tell-" 

"That's why I went to college." Sam interrupted. "I wanted to get away from hunting monsters so I went to college, I wasn't about to drag you into the supernatural life."

"Well that plan backfired didn't it." Jess shot back, angry. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've done something about-" 

"Jess-" 

"No Sam," she shouted, "this is on you."

Sam didn't reply, he knew she was right. She was always right. 

"Who are these people?" She asked, gesturing towards his family.

"I'm Dean." Dean said, sparring Sam from talking. "We've met once before-"

"Before I died, I know." Jess interrupted rudely.

"Charlie." Charlie introduced tentatively, raising her hand in a star-trek style wave.

"How do you-?"

"Oh, they met me on a hunt then couldn't get rid of me." She said, grinning. "Let me tell you, being murdered by a bunch of monsters in a bathtub is not a good way to go."

Jess frowned. "Have you also been-"

"All of us have been brought back to life at least once." Mary said. "I Mary by he way, Sam and Deans' mother."

"Your mother?" She asked Sam.

Sam grimaced at her tone. "Yeah."

"Then who are these two?" She asked.

Castiel and Gabriel didn't speak, not knowing how to explain themselves.

"This is Castiel and Gabriel." Dean explained quickly. "Castiel is an angel and so was Gabriel until-"

"Archangel." Castiel corrected for Gabe. 

Dean looked at him incredulously before continuing. "Anyway, Gabriel was an archangel before he died and got brought back as a human."

"Right." Jess said, slightly suspiciously. "So now angels are real?" She glared at Sam.

"Sorry." Sam apologised lamely.

"Sorry?" Jessica's eyebrows shot up. She pulled the covers off her and sat on the edge of her bed. "Sorry?" She repeated, stumbling slightly as she stood up to face Sam. "I was murdered by that- that thing and you're telling me I could've known that things that can kill you easily exist?"

Sam looked at this feet. "I was trying to protect you Je-" 

"Well you failed." Jess snapped back, stalking off in her pyjamas to the connecting bathroom, tear tracks etched on her face.

Sam hesitate slightly before running into the bathroom after her. "Jess I-"

"I need a phone, Sam." Jess said, expressionless.

"Why?"

"I need to call my parents who are there for me to pick me up." She replied, holding out her hand.

"Their numbers might not-" Sam started, then caught sight of Jess's face and fell silent.

Jess fiddled with Sam's phone for a moment before handing it back and demanding he turn it on. After dialling a number and putting it to her face she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

No response.

She looked at Sam with tears in her eyes. "Can you find my parents?" She asked, ignoring the tears floating down her face.

Sam looked at her and hesitated. He should say 'no', he doesn't even know if her parents are still alive, but he looked at the pain in her face and lied dead to her face. 

"Yes, we can find them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated  
> :)))))))()()()((())))?)D
> 
> If you want a specific character back to life, please comment your suggestion and you may have your favourite person/angel/whatever BACK TO LIFE.


	16. Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary comforts Gabriel.

Sam pulled on the ends of his flannel in an attempt at flattening it. Sighing, he looked at the crappy mirror in their motel room, silently pep talking himself.

It's fine, she's great, it'll be fun.

He repeated the phrase in his head like a mantra, anxiously running his hands through his hair. Twelve hours ago, he had spoken to Jess for the first time in twelve years, now, a car ride over, he was in a dingy motel a couple of states out of Kansas. He ran his fingers through his hair again, repeating the mantra.

It's fine, she's great, it'll be fun.

He heard the door open and turned around. Gabriel was standing there in jeans and a jacket that was obviously way to big for him. He looked adorable in his clothes, sleeves covering his hands and a sad sort of smile on his face. 

It's fine, she's great, it'll be fun. Stop thinking about Gabriel.

Sam turned away from him. Can't loose focus, Jess needed him, Jess just came back to life, Jess is your girlfriend. 

Gabriel just came back to life.

Shut up brain. 

Gabriel stood awkwardly in the doorway, not really knowing what to do or say. He looked up when Sam turned around, a shared face smile on both of their faces. "I stole your jacket." Gabriel said lamely, trying to break the silence.

"I could tell." Sam replied, eyeing the covered hands.

"Not my fault you're a giant, Samsquatch." Gabriel shot back, forcing the conversation into another awkward silence.

The two stood there facing each other. Some part of Sam's brain told him to walk over and grab the stupid guy by the over large jacket and kiss the living daylights out of him. A part of Gabriel wanted to let himself be lifted up by Sam, to run away with him to who knows where.

Neither of them did either of those things however. Gabe walked across the room and into the bathroom without saying a word and Sam walked towards the door and outside, brushing his shoulder as he pasted. 

Outside was cold, different coloured lights reflected off the frost as cars drove past. The sun set shining through the glass and the ice reminded him so forcefully of Gabriel's eyes that he almost forgot about his mantra.

Stop thinking about Gabriel.

He heard his brother's footsteps before he saw him. Dean stood beside him outside, staring at the cars drive by with him. He sighed, breath visible in the bitter air.

"You don't need to do this, Sammy." Dean said seriously, looking at Sam.

The statement took him by surprise. Of course he didn't /need/ to do it, but he didn't need to put himself first either. Dean knows just what it's like not to put yourself first, your wants and needs become last to everyone around you. Sam remembers the last person who told him to stop putting other people in front of himself.

Stop thinking about Gabriel.

He turned to Dean. "Yes I do." And before he could reply, Sam left into the girl's motel room.

_______

Gabriel was numb. Of course Sam would go to Jess. Of course Sam would sacrifice his happiness for Jess. Of course Sam Winchester as the most perfect human ever. Gabriel lent over the bathroom sink, listening to Sam close the door to the outside behind him. 

He slid down the bathroom wall and into the floor, unknown feelings rushing through him faster than he could comprehend. Sam would leave, have a normal life with Jess, Sam always wanted to be normal.

So why did him leaving make him sad?

"Gabriel?" Gabriel looked up at the voice to see Mary standing there, a motherly look on her face. She walked across the bathroom to sit beside him, on the floor. 

"You should be with Sam." Gabriel said, a weak attempt at getting her to leave. "It might be the last you see of him." He muttered bitterly.

"That's not true and you know it." Mary replied sternly.

"He wants to be normal, Jess is-"

"He cannot be normal." Mary stated. "He will not run off with her, he loves us too much, he loves you too much."

Gabe scoffed. 

"I'm serious, he loves you a lot." Mary repeated.

"Yeah, and Charlie's straight." Gabe said sarcastically.

Mary sighed, looking at Gabriel with sadness in her eyes. "I don't know Sam very well." She began, eyes hardening. "The last time I met him, he was only a baby. I know what it's like to want to run away from the hunters life and I also know what it's like to be in love." She twisted her wedding ring around her finger, still looking at Gabriel. "Sam is not in love with Jess, Gabriel."

Gabe was annoyed. "It doesn't matter!" He shouted. "Everyone keeps telling me they're not in love but it doesn't matter how they feel if Sam still going to be with her out of some overpowering selflessness or whatever." Gabriel was fuming. 

"Gabriel-" Mary started as the trickster stood up.

"No." He said, cutting her off. "I love Sam, I love him a lot, and it kills me that he is sacrificing his own happiness for Jess." He was hyperventilating. "Day after day he sacrifices himself for countless people, can he have one thing for himself? Can he meet the person of his dreams instead of being with someone out of a weird pity? Sam deserves to be l-loved." Gabriel choked on the last word, tears trailing down his cheeks.

Mary stood up from her place on the bathroom floor. She tentatively walked toward him and pulled him into a hug, one that could only be given by a mother. Gabriel was quick to reciprocate, hugging her back tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"It'll be alright." She said, patting him comfortingly on the back.

Gabriel willed himself to believe the lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to see more of Mary. If you have any ideas on Destiel or other characters you want to bring back, I would love to hear them.
> 
> :)))


	17. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Jess out in Utah's winter time.

The two sat in awkward silence in the car. Sam drove, staring determinedly at the road ahead, not looking at her. She sat in a dress and a long jacket, one of Charlie's probably. Neither of them spoke when they drove the car out of the motel or into the restaurant car park. Neither of them spoke to each other when they walked into the fancier place or when they were seated.

The two are in silence too. It was so different from when they went on dates when they were younger, they were both so different. Sam had reinvented himself while he was at university, he wasn't the hunter who was cut off from everyone at Stanford. Jess was different as well, she used to be bright and bubbly, the sun shining out of her eyes, hair glowing even without sunlight. Death took the light behind her eyes.

The outing - date? - continued in silence, neither knowing what to say, what did you say to someone whose been dead for twelve years? In fact, it wasn't until they had paid and walked out into the freezing snow that either spoke at all.

"I should not have worn a dress in Utah at this time of year." Jess said, hugging her coat around herself. "And don't offer me your jacket." She demanded, after seeing Sam's face. "It's my legs that are a problem not my arms."

Sam looked at her with sadness, she had gotten a lot snappier, more hot headed and moody than she was pre-death. "Do you want to go to the car?" He asked.

Jess nodded and the two walked beside each other and into the Impala. After they had gotten in, Sam did not drive off, he just sat there, staring at his hands in thought.

"You're different, Sam." Jess said, looking at him.

Sam didn't look at her, but spoke anyway. "No, I'm not." He corrected.

"I guess." Jess reconsidered, cocking her head slightly. "I guess I fell in love with your persona then." She said, making Sam look at her in shock. 

"Jess I-"

"I know why you didn't tell me." She said, looking directly into his eyes, holding him there. "I'm pissed at you, but I know why you did it." She sighed, breaking eye contact. "The Sam I knew and fell in love with didn't really exist, I would never have known your childhood, or about monsters, it was safer but," she looked up into his eyes again, "it was a lie."

"Jess." Sam pleaded, not fully understanding what he was pleading for.

"I know you don't love me the same." Jess stated, leaning forward slightly. "I know the you that fell in love with me wasn't really you."

"Je-"

Jess cut him off, kissing him. She broke the kiss before he could react, foreheads pushed together, she started to speak. "I know your current heart lies elsewhere." She said, leaning back and opening Dean's car door. 

"Jess, I-" Sam repeated, reaching his hand out. 

"Sam," Jess sighed, turning her face to face him, "I actually loved you, don't bullshit me." And she stood up, slamming the door behind her and walking out into the snow.

"Jess!" Sam called after her, opening his door and walking out. It was starting to snow, hard, he could barely see a few meters in front of him, let alone a girl in a light dress walking away from him. "Jess!" He called out again, uselessly. There was no way she could survive being out here on her own in her clothing. 

Sam ran, ran through the white blankets of snow, tripping over snow, covered things in the process. "Jess!" He called her name over and over again, knowing it was useless, knowing if she wanted to be found, she wouldn't have left in the first place. He lay face down in the snow, crying, silently praying for someone to find him.

In the darkened motel room, Castiel, an angel without wings heard him.

He leapt up from his place on the edge of Dean's bed, announcing that Sam was in trouble. Everyone ran to the other car, the truck. In a panic, Castiel drove the car as fast as he could to where Sam's prayer were, speeding through red lights and past speed cameras. All five of them raced out of the car when they arrived, all following the angel, who ran through the snow, finally stopping and reaching to pick up a slowly blueing Sam. Using as much of his grace as he could to warm him, Cas took him over to the car, where he laid him across the back seat, over Mary and Charlie, head resting in Gabriel's lap.

Dean drove them back, slightly less frantically than Cas, now they had Sam back. Said angel was leaning over from the front seat to heat and heal Sam as much as possible. Once Sam breathing evened out and he was lying down on a motel bed, one thing was on everyone's mind:

Where was Jess?

The four looked to Castiel expectedly, faces full of curiosity. Castiel looked at Sam's sleeping figure, then back at the crowd, taking a deep breath he definitely didn't need, he spoke. 

"Jessica is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you liked Jess. :/
> 
> If you like anyone else who's dead, please tell me and I may be able to bring them back to life! :))


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up without Jess.

Sam woke up. He was covered in warm, soft blankets, feeling silky against his bare skin. His clothes seemed to have been taken off of him, he felt damp, wet and suddenly the events from the night before flashed through his head. 

Cold, snow, falling, Jess.

The memories crashed over his consciousness with the force of a bomb. His emotions, his brain, his heart were all consumed by the memories. 

It's your fault. Jess didn't make it and it's your fault. Your fault she died.

Sam grunted in pain, curling in on himself, silent tears streaming down his face. The bed suddenly felt sweaty, too hot, rough, everything was painful and uncomfortable. No warm blankets or warmth, no happy conversations, everything was sad and fucked up, he should just-

"Sam?" The voice sounded sweet, soft like its owner. It was like sunlight, trickling over him, making everything nicer, warmer. Upon hearing this voice, Sam finally had the strength to open his eyes. He was immediately met with the source of the voice, Gabriel. Gabriel was kneeling beside his bed, honey coloured eyes full on worry. "Sam?" Came his voice again, softer and quieter than Sam had ever heard it.

Sam used all of his will to lift his arms up and wrap them around his friend, pulling him into a shaky hug. He buried his face into his shoulder, not moving for what felt like years. He shook violently, breathing in, leaning him entire weight on Gabriel. As Gabriel rubbed his back soothingly, Sam spoke in a shaky voice.

"W-we were in t-the car and s-she said- left t-the car and- snow- couldn't see-" Sam was so shaky that he was practically inaudible.

"It's okay, Sam." Gabriel lied, continuing to rub his back.

"It's my fault." Sam mumbled into his shirt. "I l-let her go, I l-lost sight o-f her in the snow." 

"It's okay, Sam." Gabe repeated. "It's not your fault."

"Stop lying." Sam mumbled, almost silently.

Gabriel straightened up. "Look at me." He said, staring at Sam. Sam lifted his head, leaving slightly wet patches on Gabe's shirt from his tears. He stared into his eyes. "It is not your fault." 

"I should've-"

"It's not your fault that Amara accidentally brought someone who wasn't fit for living in this time back." Gabriel said.

"Jessica had no will to live, she had already died and felt like she didn't belong with us, here." Cas put in unhelpfully from the end of the bed. Sam looked up at him, for the first time noticing his whole family was there, silently observing the exchange between Sam and Gabriel. 

Sam didn't respond, he only looked at his feet, shook his head minutely. "I'm going to sleep." He said.

"No you are not, Samsquatch." Gabriel said, grabbing a hold of his arm so he wouldn't move. "You have been asleep for over twelve hours and I know for a fact that you've fought the fucking Devil on less hours."

"What else would I do?" He asked grumpily, not moving.

"Go out and about with me?" Gabriel asked hopefully, gesturing to himself and the door.

Sam looked at him, his face was lit up with hope, like a child's face when they were near chocolate and their parents had money. Sam half smiled at the adorable expression, who could say no to that? "Alright." Sam agreed, starting to stand up.

"Great!" Gabriel smiled, clapping his hands together. "We just need someone to drive us because, no offence," he looked at Sam, "I do not want you driving."

"None taken." He replied half-heartedly.

"I'll drive!" Charlie said excitedly, staring at Sam and Gabriel individually and back again, looking as though Christmas had come early.

"Perfect." Gabriel winked at her. "Anyone else coming?" When no one said anything he shrugged and opened the door, holding it for Sam and Charlie. Down the cold, outdoor staires, they loaded into the car, Gabriel practically leaping in.

"Get in losers." He said. "We're going shopping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas on Destiel or anything to do with this story, I'd love to hear them. 
> 
> :))


	19. Flannel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This looks like the table cloth at the diner we ate at!"

"Do you like Chocolate, Sam-I-am?" Gabriel asked, holding out a small, red box. "Who am I kidding, everyone likes chocolate." He continued, loading up the shopping basket with more little red boxes.

Sam nodded mutely. He knew what Gabriel was doing, trying to get his mind off Jess, as much as he appreciated it, it did not work. 

Gabriel looked at him expectedly, face falling slightly with a lack of response; Charlie cut in. "Dean says he only eats rabbit food." She said with half a glance at Sam.

"Salads aren't comfort food, Charlie Bear." Gabriel scolded, continuing through the store.

"Ohh what about clothes?" Charlie asked excitedly, looking at Sam.

"Yeah!" Agreed Gabriel. "I can actually get clothes that fit me." He was currently wearing clothes from when Cas was human, they sagged in odd places from being too big for him.

Sam didn't say anything, he kept brooding and nodding randomly. "We could get you another flannel?" Charlie asked half heartedly.

"What about this one?" Gabriel asked, running over to the men's button ups. "This looks like the table at that one diner we ate at." He said, pointing at the shirt.

Sam looked up and, for the first time, spoke. "Hey, I already own that one!" He said, offended.

"Tablecloth chic it is then." Gabe said, shuffling through endless plaid. "What is your size anyway?" He asked, holding up a shirt against Sam. "What is my size?" He asked himself, staring off into space. 

"Gabriel." Sam said, bringing his focus back.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sammy." He said, finally finding a shirt that fit Sam. "Holy crap you're so tall!" Gabriel exclaimed, holding the shirt to his own chest. "This could be a fucking dress.

Sam ignored him. "Where's Charlie?" He asked, looking around for her.

"Went to shop for her own things." Gabriel said, shuffling through more shirts. "No offence kiddo, but this whole hobo-jumper jack thing you've got going on doesn't do it for some people."

"Look who's talking." Sam shot back, eyeing his baggy clothes.

"I never said it doesn't do it for me." Gabe replied, putting his hands up in mock surrender and winking. "Just obviously good looking, muscular guys in flannel don't do it for Charlie."

"Guys don't do it for Charlie in general." Sam said, smiling slightly.

"Charlie and I do /not/ have a lot in common." Gabriel whistled, staring at Sam.

"Shut up." Sam brushed him off, play hitting him. They continued shopping, Sam's head still hung low only now, Gabe noted, with a noticeable blush. Gabe kept shooting glances at Sam, worried about him.

"Do you want anything?" Gabriel asked, gesturing to the rest of the store behind him.

Sam shoot his head and brushed the hair out of his face. Gabriel sighed, awkwardly patting him on the back. This is the time Charlie chose to come back.

"I got some clothes actually in my size, I even found a-" She stopped talking abruptly when she noticed their faces. "Am-am I interrupting something?" She asked, voice shrinking slightly.

Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but Sam cut across him. "No, I'm fine." He said, straightening up slightly. "Lets check out." He walked forward, towards the cashiers, Gabriel staring after him in concern.

The rest of the outing went similarly to this, Gabriel trying (and failing) to cheer Sam up. Gabriel offered food and it didn't work, he put various things on his face as facial hair, including but not limited to: a dildo and that didn't work. Heck, he even got kicked out of a shop for knocking down a canned food display. Nothing was cheering Sam Winchester up.

Once it got dark, Gabriel gave up and made them all go back to the motel, still with Charlie driving because Gabriel didn't know how to and they were not letting Sam drive.

When they had gotten to their room, everyone was asleep (except for Castiel who was stroking Dean's hair). Charlie wasted no time getting her pyjamas on and walking to the girls' room, Sam simply sat at the edge of the bed, staring outside at the snow. He ran his hands through his hair and didn't move for a while.

Gabriel looked at him in concern. "Don't go out there, Sam." Gabriel said.

Sam looked back a him, surprised, as if he had forgotten he was there. Perhaps he thought he left with Castiel, who went to Charlie and Mary's room across from them. "You'd get over it." Sam said bitterly, turning back away from him.

"No." Gabriel stated. "No I wouldn't, none of us would."

Sam scoffed. "Dean has Cas, Charle would find some hunter girl, trust me, I know a lot of gay ones, and Mary would go be the cool grandma to their non existent-"

"And what about me, Sam?" Gabriel asked. "Who do I have if you're gone?"

Sam looked at him, but did not answer.

"I am no longer 'The Holy Gabriel'." Gabriel said. "If I had my grace, you'd be in a castle made out of candy while naked in a bath full of wine."

"Great imagery, Gabe." Sam said sarcastically.

Gabriel ignored him. "If I could, you would be wherever you want to be, with whoever you want to be with, and whatever you want to be doing." He sighed, eyes watery. "I'm useless, I don't have my grace and I can't even make you happy by- Mmph!"

Sam cut Gabriel off, putting his lips to his and kissing him. Sam stood up to meet (beat) Gabriel's height. Gabe was on his toes, hands coming up to rest around his neck, Sam's resting on his waist. They kissed like that for a while, until neither of them could hold their breath any longer and the pulled apart. "I didn't want to go with Jess." Sam breathed, face close to his.

"I didn't want you to go with her." Gabriel breathed back, wrapping his arms back around Sam neck. Sam bent back down to kiss him, savouring it, tasting Gabriel, prepared to push him down on the bed behind him and-

"Your brother is sleeping right there." Gabriel reminded him, breaking the kiss.

"Don't remind me of my brother while we're making out." Sam scolded, closing his eyes.

"If that's what you call making out then Sam-a-lamb, I got a lot to show you." He flirted, leaning his slightly.

"Teach me then." Sam flirted back, leaning in the rest of the way. They kissed again, before Gabriel broke it off.

"Later." He said, pecking him lightly. "You need sleep."

"You're a tease." Sam complained, stepping away from him to get changed.

"Look who's talking." Gabriel whistled, checking Sam out as he changed.

"You're a perv." 

"Who just got kissed by Sam motherfucking Winchester." 

"I hate you." Sam said getting into bed and for a split second, Gabriel thought he saw a small smile on his face for the first time since he lost Jess.

Gabriel smiled back. 

"I love you too." He whispered back, once he was sure Sam was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Destiel? Sabriel? Resurrection? :)))


	20. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out. 
> 
> They weren't particularly subtle to be honest.

Sam woke up strangely content. No ach in his neck from stress, no underlying guilt at the pit of his stomach, no impending doom settling upon his shoulders. He got up, feeling slightly suspicious at his fine mood, trying to piece together everything he remembered from yesterday. 

He caught sight of Gabriel, lying on the bed beside him, and remembered. 

Sam freezes for a moment, realising how complicated he had made everything last night. Did Gabriel mean to kiss him back? Would Dean be okay with it? What if it didn't work out? What if neither of them said anything? What if-

"Just because I'm human now doesn't mean I can't feel you staring at me." Interrupted a muffled voice from the bed in front of him. Sam jumped as Gabriel got up, grinning at him. "Heya Sam-a-lamb!" He said brightly, sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face. 

Sam stood there, frozen, not sure what to do. "I was- uhh," he started lamely, looking around pointlessly.

Gabriel laughed and kissed him softly. "I'm getting in the shower." He said after he had pulled back.

Sam stared, dumbfounded, after him. He kissed him. He kissed him. He- wait, who kissed who? Sam shook his head at the sound of Gabriel's shower, clearing it. For a brief moment he considered getting his towel and joining Gabriel, then he remembered Dean was here.

Brothers, why do they have to be such cockblocks?

Speaking of which, Dean started to get up as well. Blinking a few times he looked around, spotting Sam on the other side of the room. "What happened?" Dean asked, eyeing Sam suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, shaking himself slightly.

"You look like you've-" Dean paused. "Well, I would say you look like you've seen a ghost but in our case-"

"That would be different, yeah." Sam finished for him. "I'm fine." He said.

"Right." Dean was still suspicious. He shrugged, walking over to their bags to get clothes out. "Who took the shower?" He asked, the sound of running water stopping.

"Gabriel." Sam replied, also moving to get clothes.

"Pitty, Sam." Gabriel said, walking out of the bathroom in a towel. "I thought we had moved onto 'Gabe'." He winked.

At the sight of Gabriel in a towel, San shifted uncomfortably where he crouched at his suitcase. "Shut up." He said, cheeks reddening.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and grinned once he had figured out what happened. "Ooh, Sammy, I didn't realise that I-"

"Gabriel." Dean interrupted (thank god). "Can you get some clothes on.

He pouted, shooting half a glance at Sam, Gabe said. "I don't think Sammy wants me to, do you Sama-"

"Gabe." Sam scolded, shifting slightly again when he turned to face him.

"If you're done with the shower, I'm getting in." Dean said, grabbing his clothes and walking out of whatever Sam and Gabriel were talking about.

Once Dean had left, Sam stood up and Gabriel walked closer to him, pulling him in for a kiss. He stood on his toes, pulling Sam down to meet his face, tongue sliding into his mouth. They broke apart, Gabriel grinning, hands still on either side of Sam's face. "So that wasn't just a gun in your pocket then." He grinned at him.

Sam blushed. "Maybe you should've brought your clothes into the bathroom with you so you could get changed there."

"I wouldn't want to miss a chance at making you all hit and bothered though." Gabriel kissed quickly again.

"My brother was right there." Sam groaned, accepting the kiss.

"All the better." Gabriel smirked.

"I hate you." Sam said.

"No you don't." Gabriel assured, letting go of his face and stepping back. "Now, I need to get changed, don't be a perv."

"I have a right to be a perv, I'm your-" Sam hesitated, what were they to each other?

"My what?" Gabriel asked curiously, turning around, arms full of clothes.

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked tentatively.

Gabriel smiled. "I can live with that." He said. "I've already met your entire family."

"I can't say the same for you." Sam said, realising how many siblings of Gabriel he's killed and how many he doesn't know existed.

"Trust me, you don't want to meet my entire family." Gabriel said. Sam laughed and turned around, letting Gabriel change.

Once they were all fully dressed and showered, all three of them marched out of their room and to the girls' room, presumably where Cas was. Once they had reached the door, Dean held Sam back, stopping him from walking through. Gabriel turned, giving a questioning look to Sam who just gestured for him to go into the room. Once Gabriel was in, the door closed and the two brothers where put in the hallway alone.

Sam looked at Dean, silently asking him what he wanted to talk about. Dean got straight to the point. "What's going on between you and short stuff?" He asked, pointing to the door Gabriel just disappeared into.

Sam blushed, he hoped this would come up later, if at all. "Uh, w-what do you mean?" He lied pathetically.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Dean said, not letting him through the door.

Sam huffed. "Fine, yes." He said, Dean raised his eyebrows. "Yes we are a- a thing." He said, face getting, if possible, even redder.

Dean sighed. "Really?" He asked. "Him?" 

"Shut up." Sam said, trying to push passed his arm to the door.

"Don't let me walk in on anything." Dean called after him, letting him through the door. Sam gave him the finger and walked through, sitting down on the couch, next to Gabriel. Gabriel grinned and pulled his legs up, dangling them across Sam, practically sitting in his lap.

The people in the room around them, namely Dean, Castiel, Mary and Charlie all looked at them with questioning looks. Sam blushed and muttered something inaudible. Gabriel laughed and lifted himself up to kiss his cheek, making Sam even redder.

"What did I just say?" Dean asked, exasperated.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam spat back at him.

"Bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They haven't met everyone who has come back to life yet, your favourite character might still be back. 
> 
> Side note: I JUST REWATCHED SEASON 8 AND I'M IN A VERY ANTI NAOMI MOOD THAT BITCH


	21. Father of the Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Fathers or Brides were involved in the making of this chapter.
> 
> The family interrogation.

"So." Mary said, loading bags into the car. "You have been the one to snatch up Sam's heart." She turned to Gabriel.

"If it's any consolation, he stole mine first." Gabe replied.

Mary smiled. "Be careful of Dean." She warned wisely.

Gabriel winked at her. "Dean doesn't have the heart to kill me." He paused, rethinking what he said. "Yet."

Mary laughed. "You should be fine." 

_______

"I knew you liked him!" Charlie squealed at Sam as he packed his bag. "I knew it when you were talking to me about him!" She punched the air triumphantly. "I fucking knew it!"

"I heard you, Charlie." Sam sighed, exasperated. 

"But now you and him are together and being adorable!" Charlie said, her voice was so high with excitement, Sam wondered why glass wasn't shattering around them.

Sam got up. "Please tell me you won't be like this all the time."

Charlie ignored him. "The height difference between you two is the cutest thing ever." She sighed appreciatively.

"Don't let Gabriel hear you say that." Sam warned, knowing he was going to be ignored.

"I cannot believe you and Gabriel kissed before Dean and Cas got their shit together." Charlie continued thoughtfully. She turned on him suddenly. "You have kissed, right?"

Sam groaned but nodded exhaustedly.

She squealed again. "I want details!" She demanded. "Is this the first guy you've kissed? Who kissed who? Did he-"

"Nope." Sam stopped, collecting his bag up. "Too far." He said.

"At least tell me when it happened." Charlie pleaded, attempting puppy eyes.

"If I tell you, will you stop with the questions?" Sam asked. Charlie nodded feverishly, Sam sighed. "Last night, after we had gotten back from shopping."

Charlie's grin spread so wide across her face, Sam was wondering why her face didn't rip in half. In spite of himself, Sam half smiled with her.

"Come on, let's get in the car."

_______

Some where in Colorado, between Utah and Kansas, everyone needed to make a pitstop to buy food, to use the bathroom or whatever. Somehow, Dean and Gabriel stayed by the two cars, not needing to do anything. 

Gabriel considered himself lucky, they were going to have to have this conversation sooner or later. He was glad to have it in public, Dean couldn't strangle him here.

"Thank you." Dean said after a while. Gabriel looked at him incredulously, he was expecting a lot of things, fist fights, death threats, actual death threats, what he was not expecting, was a 'thank you'.

"What for?" Gabriel asked him suspiciously.

"Sam looks a hell of a lot happier than he did a week ago." Dean said, looking at Sam talk to Cas, through the shop window. "Thanks for that."

Gabriel didn't say anything, he also looked at Sam, smiling, laughing, like a normal person. 

"In saying that, however," Dean continued, turning to Gabriel, "the minute you stop making him happy is the minute your life ends." He threatened.

Gabe grinned. "Empty death threats." He approved. "There's the Dean I know."

_______

"Gabriel cares about you very much." Cas told Sam, picking up a packet of chips and inspecting them. Him and Sam were buying food at the service station they stopped at.

Sam didn't reply, he took the chips out of Cas's hands and replaced them on the shelf.

"He told me awhile ago about his affection for you." He continued. "He stayed outside your bedroom door after we found out about Jessica's resurrection."

Sam stopped, Jess's name still stirred something like guilt in his chest every time he heard it. He breathed him, repressing it, thinking about what Cas had said. "Is this your version of the 'don't hurt my brother or I'll hurt you' speech?" Sam asked, looking at him.

"I don't understand th-" Castiel started before Sam interrupted him.

"Shit." He said, looking out of the window.

"What's happened?" Cas asked, looking out to where Sam's eyes were directed.

"I left Dean and Gabriel together." Sam said. "Dean's gonna go all 'tough big brother' on him and Gabriel's going to be a little shit archangel."

"Gabriel no longer had his grac-"

"Do you think that matters?" Sam asked.

Castiel looked out the window for a moment then back at Sam. "They will be fine, your brother and my brother aren't that different."

Sam shook his head and continued to look at them, Gabriel seemed to be laughing and something Dean had said, even Dean was half smiling. "I guess you're right."

"I am an angel, I am usually correct." Cas said.

Sam laughed. "Lets go buy this stuff then." He said, holding up their food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More people will be coming back soon. ;))


	22. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel discovers Harry Potter

"Hello handsome." Gabriel grinned, leaning against the truck.

"Get in the car." Sam said, smiling slightly.

Mary, Dean and Cas had already left in the Impala, the two love birds were waiting for Charlie to finish up in the bathroom. Sam slid open the door and climbed into the drivers seat, looking beside him to make sure Gabriel did the same. He laughed at the sight of Gabriel struggling to get into the large vehicle, having to use the step to help him in.

At Sam's laughter, Gabe flushed, buckling in his seatbelt. "Shut up Samsquatch." He said, folding his arms.

Sam only laughed, kissing his cheek, causing Gabriel to smile slightly. At this moment, Charlie walked in, squealing slightly. "You guys are adorable." She said, admiringly. "You're like perfect for each other, like Ron and Hermione or Scorpius and Albus!" She exclaimed, holding up the book she bought before they left.

"Who are you talking about?" Gabriel asked.

"Have you not read Harry Potter?" Charlie asked incredulously. Gabriel shook his head and Charlie squeaked. "Okay," she pulled out a number of books from her bag and gave one to him, "read this." She said, thrusting a red one into his hand. Gabriel looked at it, shrugged and flipped it open.

Most of the remainder of the car trip was silent, with Charlie watching Gabriel intently as he started to read. They drove for hours, Gabriel picking up the next book and abandoning it after he had finished reading. He was halfway through the fourth book when he stopped, marking his page with a slip of paper and putting it at his feet.

Charlie watched him nervously. "So," she asked, "what'd you think?"

Gabriel thought for a moment before smiling and saying. "I really like Sirius, I hope he gets found innocent by the last book."

Charlie didn't talk for the remainder of the car trip.

Once they had finally reached the bunker (with the same amount of people they had begun with), Gabriel didn't help unload the car. Instead, he slowly got out of his seat and wandered a short way away from the bunker. Cas looked after him curiously as Dean yelled. 

"Hey! Where are you-?" He stopped abruptly, noticing Sam look at him in puzzlement and start walking towards him. Sam shot him a look, a shut-up-and-continue-unpacking-while-I-deal-with-this kind of look. Dean huffed and continued to unpack, only to stop and look at them. Gabriel was leaning against his shoulder, arms up into the sky, pointing at stars. Sam's eyes followed Gabriel's fingers, his own tracing circles in the small of his back. It was endearing to see, despite it being his brother.

"They look happy, don't they?" Came Cas's voice from behind him. Dean smiled at him, wrapping his own arms around the angel's shoulders. He would never say he saw it coming, Sam and Gabriel, the two were so different, so often put against each other that it seems crazy that their even friends, let alone lovers. He supposed they aren't that different, both ran from home, both caring about their family very deeply. They were family to each other, to Dean, to Cas, to Charlie and Mary.

"Yeah." Dean said, squeezing Cas's shoulder. "They look alright."

_______

Gabriel pointed to the stars, to the plants, to the earth, pushing and pulling Sam further away from the bunker. Gabe's eyes were lit up with life, babbling on and on about everything he knew from his brothers and his mostly absent father. They came to a small patch of soft, green grass, which Gabriel immediately ran towards to lay down in. Sam smiled at him, continuing to stand as Gabriel lay flat of his back, eyes closed.

"It's weird if you're standing." Gabe said, eyes still closed. He patted a patch of grass next to him. "Lay here with me." He said, breathing in with the wind.

Sam grinned apologetically and sat down beside his boyfriend, who instantly pulled him down to his level. The two lied there for a long time, Gabriel's head leaning on Sam's shoulder. Sam watched Gabriel's face slowly fall like the leaves around them. His eyes slowly darkened like the sky above them. 

"I'm going to die." Gabriel said, still looking at the sky.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, worried.

"I used to be an archangel," he explained, "invincible to anything but an angel blade, it was not definite that I would die."

"Could we get your grace back?" Sam asked hopefully, already knowing the answer.

"No," Gabriel confirmed, "my grace burned up with my wings when I died."

"I'm sorry." Sam said, pulling Gabe on top of his chest.

"Don't be." Gabriel said bitterly, hugging into his torso. "I'm only going to die again."

"Your vessel is about my age." Sam assured thoughtfully. "You'll die with me."

Gabriel looked up at his face. "Promise?" He asked

"Promise."


	23. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor turns up at the bunker in the midst of a storm.

Dean watched the couple walk away from the cars, abandoning unpacking all together to go watch the sky. It was strangely sweet watching Gabriel pull Sam further away from the bunker to get a clearer view, the way Sam smiled at him like he was the most amazing person he had ever seen. Their heights were endearing as well, although he would never admit it, their was something kind of cute to Gabriel reaching up into his toes in order to ruffle his hair, or kiss him on the cheek.

Cas joined him, leaning into him, Dean wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Cas was watching them with curiosity, as if he had never seen two people do such trivial things for seemingly no reason. Expecting a weird I-know-shit-all-about-human-interaction Castiel question, Dean braces himself. 

Instead of that however, Cas lifted his big, blue eyes to Dean and spoke. "They look happy, don't they?" He asked.

Dean looked down at him, surprised at the question. He stopped for a moment before smiling at him, squeezing his shoulder for a moment. "Yeah, they look alright."

Dean had to admire Sam, they were in the middle of hunting monsters, Lucifer and some dicks who call themselves 'British Men of Lettets', and he still has the emotional capacity to start a relationship.

 

That's more than Dean could say.

Castiel took this moment of silence to bury his head into Dean's neck. Dean leaned into him, resting his head on Cas's, wishing they could stay like this forever. If Sam isn't afraid to let someone in, even amongst the terrors of their lives, maybe Dean shouldn't be either.

"Dean?" Dean looked down at Cas, who had lifted his head off of him to talk. "Are you okay, Dean?" He asked.

Dean looked away from him, towards Sam and Gabriel, who were lying on the grass, giggling at each other. To Charlie, currently showing Mary how to properly use a phone, and to Cas, diamond eyes staring up at him expectedly. "Yeah," Dean said, steering them towards the bunker door, "I'm alright."

_______

Castiel roamed the bunker halls, footsteps booming across the wood. It was night, lightning storms had arrived at the bunker, flashing flickering light through the few windows they actually had. The Winchesters slept soundly, only an angel would be awake at this time of night. He walked to the library, the sound of the howling wind getting louder the longer he walked. Strolling between the shelves, he pulled one out at random, read the first line, corrected it in his head, then put in back on the shelf. He repeated this process, soon finding it was becoming tedious.

Castiel was bored.

His heart yearned to walk to Dean’s room, to watch his soul as he slept. He had been trying to stop doing this as the hunter found it uncomfortable, Cas didn’t understand why exactly, he was just watching over him as they watched over each other during hunts. He used to fly off when the boys slept, many years ago, he used to use his wings to go to heaven or to observe humanity in it’s many forms. He could no longer do that, he had lost his wings a while ago, along with his place in heaven; a simple storm can and will stop him from going out. Another flash of lightning and thunder which seemed to blast against the bunker door. And another reverberating sound against the door. Cas stood up quickly, a loud booming noise, was echoing around him, this was not from the weather. More shorter, slightly quieter bangs against the metal door, almost as if someone was pounding their fists against it. 

Wait.

That’s exactly what the sound is.

He ran over to the bunker door, angel blade in hand and swung it open. Immediately, a hand came down and hit him straight in the chest. The figure who was hammering at the door suddenly stopped, frozen. The person looked male, and was soaking wet, the two stood their for a moment before the person spoke.

"C-Cas?" They asked, looking up at him.

Although Castiel could not see him properly in the dark, he recognised his voice, he just couldn't place where he- "Mmph!" He lost his train of thought from a pair of arms, wrapping themselves tightly around him, wetting Castiel's trench coat.

"C-can I come in?" The figure asked, realising Cas and shaking violently. Castiel nodded, shutting the door and roughly pulling him into the light. He was definitely male, soaked to the skin, the man, around twenty years old looked up into his face. Castiel nearly fell over, he knew him.

He was dead.

The angel put two of his fingers to his head and shot some of his grace through him, drying him completely. Cas looked at him, waiting for him to say something. They stood in silence for a while before the younger of the two spoke.

"How come in here?" He asked, sounding worried.

Cas sighed. "Amara most likely, there have been a few others who have come back."

"Amara?" He asked. "Others?"

"Amara, my fath- God's sister." Cas explained.

"God's sister?" He was beyond sounding worried at this point, he was downright terrified. "I'm alive because of God's sister? And you knew-"

"We didn't know you were alive." Cas explained. "We knew some people had come back to life, we just didn't know who."

"D-did m-my-?" He started, beginning to look hopeful.

"I would not count on your mother being alive." 

The shorter man's face fell, he looked at the door, then at Castiel the back again, before speaking. "Is Sam and Dean still-?"

"They're alive." He confirmed simply.

He watched the younger boy sight in relief, face relaxing. "Can I sleep somewhere?" He asked. "I kinda had a long bus ride."

"Yes." Castiel said. "Uhh, follow me." He said, leading him towards the bedrooms, eventually stopping at the room they had made for Gabriel when he first came into the bunker.

"Please explain everything in the morning." He asked, tired eyes looking up at him.

Cas nodded and closed the bedroom door behind him as he left. He walked back down the corridor or bedroom doors, hesitating slightly out the front of Dean's before walking back the way he came. He continued pacing the hallways, thinking about the resurrected, each time stopping out the front of Dean's door as he came to it. On the seventh lap of his pacing, he came so far as to putting his hand on Dean's doorknob, only to shake his head and leave the corridor all together.

He walked to their kind of living room, sinking into one of the arm chairs, he waited. Knowing that they had more people coming back to life, more people that may or may not deserve to come back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever guesses the visitor q correctly wins a free snowman


	24. Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has news.

Kevin woke up to the sound of muffled voices outside his room. He sat up in bed, rubbing his face, trying to clear his head. It had taken a long time to get from wherever the hell he was to here, he was just glad that there were people still living in the bunker. He stood up, pulling on a shirt and walking out the door. 

The hallway was empty, the voices seemed to come from the kitchen, where he could smell bacon wafting through the place. He walked down to the kitchen, where he saw a blond woman flipping bacon over in a pan. Dean was also there, talking seriously to Cas and a girl with red hair. He kept walking down before he was knocked aside by a blonde man running past holding a can of whipped cream. He started to get up, only to be knocked back down by Sam, who seemed to be chasing after the man.

"Kevin!" Dean exclaimed, noticing the prophet getting to his feet. "Cas told us you got here last night."

"Uh- yeah- um," Kevin started, standing up and looking around. "Who are these people?" He asked, stepping back as Sam and the blonde man did another lap of the place, the man spraying cream everywhere.

"People who have also been resurrected." Cas explained, also stepping out of the way.

"Who are?" 

"This is Charlie." He said gesturing to the red haired girl he was talking to.

"Hi!" She said, holding out her hand. Kevin shook it, taking her in. She wore what looked like an old Star Trek shirt (Kirk and Spock were joined together by little hearts) and a pair of pyjama pants.

"Hi." He said back weakly. 

"That's Mary." Dean said, pointing to the woman laying bacon out onto the table. "Our mother."

"Your mother-" Kevin started incredulously.

"Don't even bother, we can't even get our head around it." Dean advised.

"Okay." Kevin said. "Who's he?" He asked, pointing at the man who now stood on the table, spraying whipped cream in Sam's face.

Dean sighed. "That is the 'Oh holy archangel Gabriel'." He said, shaking his head slightly.

Kevin laughed, then stopped, noticing the expression on Dean's face. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah." Den grimaced. "But he no longer has his powers so he's human."

"Oh."

"Unfortunately," Dean groaned, looking away from Gabriel, "Sam seems to like him."

Kevin looked back at the ex-archangel to see him jumping onto Sam from the table, wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Surprisingly, Sam grinned into the kiss, holding Gabriel up by the thighs. "Oh." Kevin squeaked in surprise, also turning away. "I see."

Charlie laughed and walked off to the table to collect her breakfast. As Kevin went to follow her, Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Don't even bother, buddy." He said, looking at Charlie. "She's gay." 

Kevin nearly fell over. "I- umm, no- I wasn't!" He stumbled, turning slightly pink.

Dean chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Come on, there's bacon!" He said, walking over to the table. The seven of them all sat around the table (Gabriel practically sitting in Sam's lap) eating their bacon and catching Kevin up on everything that has happened since his death. After they had finished eating, Cas spoke.

"I think I know how we can find out some of the people who are resurrected." He said, raising his voice slightly. Everyone turned to look at him, even Gabriel stopped trying to shove a cream-covered strawberry into Sam's mouth. "If we track down God or Amara, we can find out who is missing from heaven or who they brought back." He paused, taking a deep breath. "We can also find out if Amara has any power over hell because if she does," he looked directly at Dean beside him, "it is almost certain that John would come back to life."

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other, not breathing. Only they knew what John was like after Mary's death, how he was like around anything even remotely different from him. He would not approve of harbouring an angel, an ex-archangel, a prophet and two recently resurrected women. Dean shook his head clearing it.

"But Amara might not have powers over hell, right?" Sam asked.

"Right." Castiel confirmed. "If she has no power over hell then he certainly won't be back." Dean nodded and pushed the last of his bacon away. He had lost his appetite. 

"In the meantime." Charlie said, breaking the silence. "I found us a case." She finished, spinning her laptop around.

Sam pulled it over to him and read it through. "Seven disappearances in the past five days." He muttered scrolling through it.

"And it's in Kansas too." Piped up Charlie.

"Okay." Dean said. "But we can't all go, three or four of you have to stay behind." 

"I'll stay." Said Kevin and Mary in unison.

"We can't have five people with us." Sam said, looking up at Gabriel on his lap.

"Yeah, can you even fight without your grace?" Dean asked him.

Gabriel looked at him, offended. "Of course I can fight without my powers!" 

"Gabe." Sam said quietly, looking up at him. "We'll take you on the next case, just practise without your grace for a while."

Gabriel sulked and tried to turn away from him, which proved to be very difficult because he was sitting on his lap. Sam sighed and lent forward, whispering something in Gabriel's ear. Gabriel's sulking face turned into a smirk and Dean was really glad he couldn't hear them.

"Promise?" Gabriel asked, looking up at him.

"I promise." Sam said, trying to push him of himself. "Now get off me."

Gabriel grinned and hopped off him, heading to the library where Kevin and Mary left to. "What was that?" Dean asked, half not wanting the answer.

Sam just shook his head. "Lets go." He said, chucking the Impala keys to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to everyone who guessed Kevin. 
> 
> Do you guys want John back? Do you think he would approve of Sabriel and Destiel? Who do you ship with Kevin? (I personally ship him and Samandriel) Let me know in the comments below!


	25. Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie ships it.

"I'll have the sliders with a side of bacon." Dean said to the tattooed waitress. She nodded, looking over to Charlie, who ordered the same thing as Dean.

The two were posing as regular people at the cafe all of the disappearing people went to before they went missing. Sam and Castiel were talking to the police and the families of the vics while all Dean had to do was look around and eat a burger or two.

Needless to say, he did not envy them.

"So." Charlie said, leaning forward slightly, making sure no one could hear them. "You see anything?" She asked, glancing around a bit. Dean followed her gaze to a young family, a pot of yellow flowers, an inked teenager in the corner. Nothing here seemed out of place in the slightest.

A minute later, their waitress came back, now carrying two plates of burgers. She placed the plates down in front of them, in doing so she briefly touched Dean's arm, sending an uncomfortable feeling shooting through it. Before he could dwell on this however, Charlie started to talk again.

"So what about Castiel?" She asked, looking at Dean, as if reading his every expression.

Dean furrowed his eyes in confusion m. "What do you mean 'what about Casti-'"

"You know." Charlie waved him off. "He's nice, attractive, charming."

"Here I was thinking you were gay." Dean said, digging into his burger.

"You know perfectly well I was not talking about myself." She said harshly.

"I don't know who you're talking about because I don't-" 

"Why won't you let yourself be happy?" 

"Because I don't deserve to be!" He said, slamming his hands on the table, causing multiple people to turn around in shock.

Charlie looked at him sadly. "You deserve to be happy, you both do."

"Cas can go find a girl to settle down with." Dean said, face visibly falling with the mention of it.

"You also know perfectly well that if Cas won't do that, can't do that." Charlie said. 

"Everyone close to me dies, Charlie. You did!" He said, gesturing at her.

"And it wasn't because I made out with you." She cringed at the thought. "Cas is the closest person to you, apart from maybe your brother, being with him won't change anything." 

"It'll make him and easy target for monsters who find out about us, if they capture him they know I'll come." Dean reasoned. 

"You'd come whether you were fucking or not!"

"But they'd /know/ I'd come." 

"Literally everyone around you knows about you and Castiel's pining love story." Charlie said. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

Dean sighed, shaking is head. "Come on, Sam just texted he the room numbers."

Charlie looked at him suspiciously, then got up from her chair and followed him out of the cafe.

_______

Panting and sweaty, Sam looked beside him to Gabriel, who had the biggest shit-eating grin of his face. "So," he said, "that just happened."

Sam laughed. "That did just happen." He rolled over onto his side to get a better look at Gabriel.

"And I was right." He smirked.

"About what?"

"Size does carry over."

"I can assure you the same is not said for you." Sam said, yes flicking downwards briefly.

"I know it's literally my dick."

Sam laughed. "I'm going to take a shower." He said, getting out of the bed.

Gabriel wolf whistled as he walked past him into the bathroom. Sam blushed and closed the bathroom door behind him. Gabriel stayed laying down on the bed, reeking of sex.

He was so glad they chose not to go with Charlie and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little while to update, writer's block. :/


	26. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven damaged hunters, just barely alive  
> Two didn't come and then there were five  
> Five clueless hunters didn't look around for more  
> One got lost and then there were four  
> Four anxious hunters, two "sitting in a tree"  
> One disappeared and then there were three   
> Three angry hunters didn't get the clue  
> One got chased out and then there were two  
> Two worried hunters looking for their friends  
> No body knows how this one will end

"Has Dean or Charlie turned up?" Gabriel asked, walking out of the bathroom, hair soaked.

"Dean texted me that they were coming but that was like, twenty minutes ago, they should've been here-" he was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, which Gabriel ran to answer.

Charlie, was there, looking frazzled. Her eyes were wide and her short hair was messed up. "Dean's missing." She said. "I went outside of the café and he didn't come out, I don't know where he-" she paused, frowning. "Why is Gabriel here?" She asked, looking between Sam and Gabriel.

Gabriel grinned while Sam quickly lied. "He dropped some of my clothes off, I forgot them."

Charlie grinned back. "Gabriel, the only one who can't drive came to the other side of Kansas to drop your stuff off," she looked between them, eyebrows raised, "right." 

Sam scratched the back of his neck, cheeks reddening. "I, uhh, where's Cas?" He asked, changing the subject.

Charlie looked puzzled. "I thought he was with you."

"Why would you need to people to book a room and do a bit of research on the area?"

"We sure got a lot of 'research' done." Gabriel muttered under his breath.

"Dean and I thought you and Cas were interviewing people as the FBI!" Charlie accused.

"Why would we be doing that!" He shouted. "I'm not even wearing my suit!"

"You weren't wearing anything a minute ago." Gabriel pointed out in a quiet voice.

"Not helping, Gabe."

"The point is," Charlie said, "Sam didn't know what everyone was doing so he-"

"The point is," Sam talked over her, "other members of our team should learn to communicate more-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Gabriel shouted over the two of them. They both fell silent, watching the ex archangel. "Dean and Castiel are missing." He said. "Are you are here having pointless arguments, I hate it!" He spoke louder, and Sam briefly remembers back to when they first found out Gabriel was an archangel.

He ran away because of his brother's arguments.

Sam blinked. "Gabe, we-" he began.

"Not now, Sammy." Gabriel said, face still cold. "Do you have the keys to the Impala?" He asked Charlie.

She dug into her pocket for a moment before pulling out a set of car keys. "Dean told me to start up the car while he paid for our food." She explained at Sam's puzzled look.

"We need to go to where they were both last seen and look around there, see if there was anyone who was at both places at the times of them leaving." Sam had never seen this kind of Gabriel, the cold leader kind that commanded soldiers. He distantly remembers a religion class for his childhood, explaining that the 'Great Archangel Gabriel' had a horn to signify the start of the apocalypse.

Gabriel wasn't an angel for the start of the apocalypse.

The three walked outside and to the Impala, where Sam drove to where Dean and Charlie were looking for clues to the disappearances. Seeing as Dean was the most recent vanisher, they figured the most untainted evidence would be there. They arrived at the coffee shop, where Gabriel pulled three suits out of the bag and told them all to get changed in the park bathroom outside the place.

Once they were in the shop, FBI badges out and in the face of the tattooed waitress Charlie had earlier, they finally spoke. "Agents Black, Thomas and Potter." Sam said, remembering what Gabriel was reading earlier. "We would like to ask you a few questions about the disappearances."

"You can ask me now." She said, typing in a few buttons on her register and calling someone else over. "I'm about to go on my break."

Gabriel, seeming very interested in the woman's tattoos, suddenly spoke. "I will talk to this lovely young lady, while you two talk to some other people." He said, winking and grinning but still managing to lol suspiciously at the tattooed lady.

Charlie and Sam separated to different sides of the store, only for about five minutes was he interviewing anyone before Charlie came rushing over, cutting both their interrogations off. "It's the waitress." She said, wide eyed.

"How do you-" he asked, eyes also widening.

"I just remembered she took her break right after I left because she was flirting with Dean when he got up to pay." She said, hurriedly. "I didn't see either of them after because Dean was gone, and she took him."

"But does that mean-" he said, spinning around to see where his boyfriend went.

"Gabriel!" They said at the same time, racing outside.

The two looked everywhere, Gabriel was nowhere to be found and neither was the waitress. They got into the car, Charlie practically in tears and Sam with his head on the steering wheel. They had no idea where any of them were, no one seemed to know anything about the tattooed girl apart from that she works at the coffee shop and goes by 'Delilah Hurst'. They ran that name and came up with nothing, hell there were no Delilah Hursts in all of Kansas according to police records.

Dean was missing.  
Castiel was missing.  
Gabriel was missing.

He had lost them all at least once, he had no desire to do it again. He looked over at Charlie, who had her head in her hands, breathing sharply.

Where the hell were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting for about five days due to going away with no wifi. I may be able to get one out tomorrow before I leave but I can't count on it. :/  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will have more when I get back.
> 
> :))


	27. Human Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the monster?

"We're looking for a black sports car." Charlie said, looking around from the passenger seat. 

"What are you talking about?" Sam said, lifting his head out of his hands and looking towards her.

"Our girl, Delilah," Charlie said, "black sports car."

"Charlie-" Sam said, disbelieving. 

"I'm serious, Sam." She said, craning her neck to get a better look at the car park. "They'll get suspicious if the FBI go into a small coffee shop twice, heck, they probably already are!" 

"What does a black sports car have to do with-" 

"She was wearing all black." Charlie said.

"Standard waitress uniform." Sam dismissed.

"The leather jacket?" She asked.

"Could have a motorbike." Sam reasoned.

"No one would wear that type of leather jacket on a bike." Charlie said. "It's too fancy, that's an expensive- ah ha!" She said, pointing to a sleek black car a few lanes away.

"How the hell did you get 'sports car' out of-"

"They're obviously not human so they could probably get whatever they wanted," she looked back at Sam, "who wouldn't want a sports car."

"You've gotta stop watching Sherlock." Sam said, shaking his head.

"You sound like Dean." Charlie said. "Look." She was pointing to the car, which the tattooed lady just got into. She looked back, in urgency. "What are you doing? Follow it!"

Sam jumped out of his head and shook it, starting up the car and steering it out of the car park in what must be record time. They followed the car down a normal road until she pulled up into a house in a cult de sac. Instead of walking into a house however, she quickly looked around her and hurried off into the bush, where a road would be if it kept going.

"What... the-?" Charlie said, sliding out of the car after Sam. Sam went to the trunk and pulled out assorted weapons, hoping to god that they could kill them easily. 

"Here." Sam said, handing Charlie a knife. 

"What if it doesn't work?" She asked anxiously.

"We just need to hold her off," Sam said, "we just need to not die until we find Cas and he can smite her."

Charlie saw many flaws to this plan but took the weapon anyway. They walked into the bush, trying to follow some kind of path the creature made. Eventually they find a cave, hidden in a rock formation.

They looked at each other, silently daring the other to go first. Sam sighed, and bent down, his height being a disadvantage in the small tunnel. It went downward a bit, Charlie slipping and sliding close behind him, it was more of a slide than a tunnel. It started to become slippery and the two of them slid down it without any control, they were going to fall into wherever this lead them. Sam could see light, very dim lights at the end of the tunnel, he internally cringed, getting ready for the impact.

Crash!

The two were flung out the end of the slide and onto a cold, stone floor. Sam jumped to his feet and looked around, eyes wide. The closest thing it resembled was a... meat purification factory? Mass butchering? There were people who looked alive but unconscious strung up to the ceiling and walls by their hands and feet. There were people lying on tables with their hands crossed over their chest and in the corner, Charlie gasped, were a group of what looked like 'new' people slumped against the wall. 

Dean and Gabriel were part of this bunch. Charlie ran to them and Sam looked around for the waitress. He heard a scream and spun around. Charlie was being pinned to the wall with one hand by the waitress, who's eyes were fixed on Sam.

"So," she said, smiling between them, "you've found my business, Sam Winchester."

Sam raised his gun. "How do you know-"

She scoffed. "Oh please," she said, waving him off, "everyone knows who you are, everyone knows that your 'friends' are coming back to life." She strokes Gabriel's face with a long finger and Charlie falls to the ground. "You should see what this 'angel' dreams about, very-"

"Don't touch him." Sam commanded, continuing to aim the gun at her.

"You can drop the toy." She laughed. "You of all people should know that doesn't work on me."

"Where is Cas?" He asked, eye drifting around the room slightly.

"I thought it was your brother who was in love with that angel." She smirked. "See, unlike your boy toy over here," Sam growled, "Castiel is still an angel, a defective angel but one nonetheless, he has a higher price."

Sam followed her eyes upwards, where Cas stood, still awake but gagged with what looked like enochian cuffs. Cas's eyes widened, as if he was trying to communicate without moving, apparently the cuffs stopped him from moving as well.

"Don't bother!" She snarled. "He's not your boyfriend, he can't read minds." 

Sam didn't know whether she was talking about him or Cas, he didn't care. Cas kept looking directly at the girl, then her tattoos, then back at Sam, as if he was trying to say something.

Tattoos.  
Dreaming.  
People hanging everywhere.

Sam stifled a gasp, of course it was a djinn, of course it was. Sam's hand immediately went to his belt where a silver knife was held. Where the hell was he going to get lamb's blood to kill the thing? 

He decided on stalling her until maybe someone woke up. "Why do you have so many people?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

She smiled, a cold cruel smile. "Ever since those British people came through, Men of Letters I think they called themselves, we have been dying." She looked angry. "Vampires, Djinns, Werewolves, you name it, even the princesses who didn't eat human meat were getting killed." She snarled at the very thought. "So I created this place, a place for food, humans and animals, dead and alive, there is even a place for virgins and creatures like your little friend up here." She pointed up at Cas.

She walked towards Sam, still smiling cruelly. "Imagine what I could get for two Winchesters, and their friends?" She continued to walk ever closer. "I could touch you right now," she moved closer, "and you would fall off into dream world." Closer. "What would your dream world be?" Closer. "Would there be no monsters," Sam started to walk backwards, "no hunting," closer, "no me?" She had backed him against a wall, looking up at him with her evil lear. "I'm going to send you to sleep, it'll be nice," she promised, raising her hand, "you and your boyfriend could be happy," Sam closed his eyes in preparation, "he wouldn't be in constant danger, you would like that, wouldn't you Sa-" She stopped talking, her eyes bulged and she collapsed onto the floor with a mundane thud.

"Which one of you idgits brought me back?" 

Nothing but the shock of hearing that voice could've brought Sam to open his eyes. Staring back at him was none other than Bobby.

Bobby.

"Bobby-" Sam said, moving forward, but he was stopped.

"No, I want to know why I'm back on this-"

"I'll explain later," Sam waved him off, "the point is, we all have our souls and we didn't ask for you to be brought back."

"That's a comfort." Bobby grumbled, stepping back.

"Come on, we need to wake up Dean and Castiel and-" he hesitated.

"I know about your red headed friend, but who is-" his eyes widened in recognition, "isn't he the trickster-"

"He's an ex archangel." Sam corrected automatically, realising he'll have to explain his relationship with an ex guy angel to his kind of father. 

"I thought he-"

"We'll explain later, lets just get these people out of their heads." Sam said.

"Have you got dream root?" He asked. 

"It's in the car." Sam replied.

"You go and get it," Bobby said, "and I'll get Castiel down." He pointed at the ceiling, where Cas was still staring at them.

"Okay." Sam started to go but he stopped. "Bobby?" He asked.

"What the hell do you-" he asked angrily, turning around.

"It's good to have you back." 

"Go!" Bobby yelled. "We can have the cosy chit chat later, go!" 

This time when Sam turned around, he actually did leave, through a door which looked completely hidden from the outside. Apparently the makeshift slide was not the proper way down.

Bobby rolled his eyes as Sam ran off and he went to get Castiel down. "Idgit." He muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my trip :) Updates soon maybe possibly


	28. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Djinns have been portrayed differently throughout supernatural/other media. So this is my take on it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Sam opened his eyes to whiteness. He was in a house, a big house. For a second he was wondering who's dream it was, then he saw Charlie through the doorway of another room. She was laughing, but not the happy, cheery Charlie laugh he was used too, this one was robotic, suspicious. She was talking to a girl with brown hair, one who looked vaguely familiar.

Sam started to walk into the room, but stopped when he noticed the two had started kissing. At last Sam recognised the woman, Dorothy. Charlie's fantasy was about Dorothy, the woman she spent ages with in Oz, the place you can no longer get to because of the broken key. Sam sighed sadly, he of all people knows what it feels like to want something that is well and truely gone, and when you have it back, you realise it isn't the same.

"Charlie." Sam said, when the two wouldn't stop making out.

Charlie pushed Dorothy of OF her and looked shocked. "Sam! I-"

"Charlie, you must know this is a Djinn dream." Sam said, gesturing at Dorothy sadly.

Charlie bit her lip. "But I-"

"Charlie, trust me," Sam walked forward, "this isn't your- well," Sam paused, not really knowing what to say.

Charlie looked down, so she didn't have to meet Sam's eyes. "So I won't ever get to be with her again?" Charlie asked, resigned as if she already knew the answer.

Sam sighed. "I've always thought that there is always a way, but this," he gestured to Dorothy, who was smiled sweetly as if she couldn't hear them, "this is not a way, this isn't even her."

Charlie sighed. "Can I talk to her one last time?" She asked.

"You know that'll make it worse." Sam said, and he handed her a knife. "You know what to do."

"I'm so sorry Dory." Charlie whispered, as she dug the knife into the djinn dream Dorothy's chest, everything submerging into white.

_______

He was in the bunker, which was strange considering this was supposed to be their fantasy world or whatever. He heard talking coming from the room over and peaked around the corner.

The room was full of people.

They were all people they knew too: Ellen, Jo, Bobby, hell; even Sam was there in the corner or the room, arm wrapped around Gabriel. Sam watched himself kiss Gabriel on the cheek and stand up to walk to the kitchen. 

That was pretty weird to see.

Gabe looked cute though.

But this couldn't be Gabe's dream, there were people in here that he surely didn't know. This must be Dean's dream, but if this is Dean's dream, then where the hell is- oh.

Oh

Dean was standing with Castiel, who was leaned so far into him that it was probably illegal somewhere. Cas was kissing him and groping him and being generally disgusting, while Dean just looked at him and everyone else sadly, as if he knew what he had to do, but he couldn't for the life of him bring himself to do it.

"Dean." Sam called from across the room, trying to push passed the crowd of people.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean replied, evidently thinking that he was part of the dream.

"No Dean, it's me," Sam said, pointing to himself, "that's dream Sam over by the kitchen."

Sam could see Dean's face fall. Sam would feel sorry for him, if there wasn't an obviously fake Cas molesting Dean right there. "I guess I'll have to go then." He asked sadly.

"You know if you just ask Cas in-" Sam began.

"We'll have this conversation another time and by another time I mean never." Dean said, snatching the knife from Sam's hand.

He pushed Cas off of him and plunged the weapon into his neck, emotions unrecognisable flashing across his face.

_______

Sam was on a dance floor, only one couple stood dancing on it however. It was an old couple, a man in a military uniform and an old lady in a nightgown. Sam recognised her as one of the tied up and bloodied victims which sat beside Dean. 

Sam nearly groaned. Of course he was going to have to make people who didn't know about monsters kill their dreams. Because everyone is jumping at the opportunity to do that.

Sam decided to play along.

"How long have you been together?" He asked the old woman, gesturing to her presumed husband she had just stopped dancing with.

She giggled. "Nearly sixty years." She said happily. "Well, it would be if he hadn't died." She said bluntly.

Sam blinked at her.

She laughed. "Life is a dream, son." She laughed again. "I don't know what that means, and nether do you, but we both know this," she waved around herself," is a dream.

"I-" Sam started, not expecting that. "A-are you willing to prove it?" He asked, trying to sound firm and demanding. 

"How can I possibly prove that this is not real?" She smiled.

Sam handed her the knife. "Kill, your illusion man, a human cannot die twice."

"And if it isn't a dream?" She asked.

"Then you can dream up a new man." Sam said, letting go of the knife in her palms. 

"I'll prove it to you." She said, and she dug the knife into his stomach with surprising strength.

_______

Flash, a man and his family.

Flash, a teenager and her unrequited lover living happily.

Flash, a woman alone with her children.

On an on Sam went, destroying the dreams that the Djinn had left behind, each time his heart breaking a little. After another dusty white blanket over his vision, and he was in yet another fantasy.

He was in a garden, full of flowers and chocolate fountains; complete with the naked babies spewing the fudge from their mouths. It looked like a child's dream, all candy and rainbows, until he saw his own face, sitting on the edge of one of the fountains.

He knew who's dream this was. 

Sam sighed and took a deep breath, he knew it would come to this, he just hadn't realised he would be apart of this dream. 

He started to walk towards himself. As he got closer, more people seemed to be appearing, coming into view. Cas was there, arm in arm with Dean, Samandriel was there, Balthazar, /Lucifer/. Lucifer looked different in this dream, like he still had hope and good intentions behind his eyes, everyone looked slightly different, less scared, less scarred. 

The dream suited Gabriel perfectly, as this was something that would come directly from his mind, as it had. The one glaring problem with this, was the face that Gabriel himself was not in this dream. This was his dream, where would Gabriel want to be.

As if the dream land was hearing his thoughts (which for all he knew, they could be), he heard a slight crunching noise from above him. Gabriel was in an apple tree a few yards away, biting into a toffee covered apple and smiling down at his family, as if only wanting to observe. He kept making pink paper appear out of nowhere and writing little notes on them and chucking them at Sam.

Or the fake Sam, at least.

Gabriel was laughing joyfully, Sam had never seen him this happy in all the time he had known him. For a split, bewildering second, Sam debated whether to even make him come out of the dream. He could not make his decision however, because Gabriel had already spotted him, the now second Sam.

He could see his caramel covered face fall, as if he knew this was coming, but he didn't want it too anyway. The archangel slid out of the apple tree and onto the ground, surprisingly lightly. His sticky toffee apple falling to the ground.

"This was all fake wasn't it?" Gabriel asked, staring up at Sam with the essence of a small child, just finding out Santa doesn't exist.

Sam blinked, he had always been the first to speak in these dreams. Once his brain caught up with him however, his face moulded into a sympathetic sort of grimace. He nodded. "I'm sorry, Gabe." 

Gabe looked up with him, barely formed tears in his eyes. "I can't stab my family, I can't stab you." He said, looking at everyone."

"They're not your family," Sam said, "he is not Sam, I am." He pointed at himself and handed over the knife.

Gabriel took it and turned to face the other Sammy. "See you on the other side, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sozzles for not posting in a whilezz.
> 
> I'm still alive I swear.


	29. Explanations (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up? Other people wake up? This is a slow chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting.  
> I have no excuse.  
> I like microwave popcorn.  
> I hope people are still reading this.

Sam got up off the hard concrete floor, already people were starting to get up in various stages of disarray. Bobby was already helping Dean and a recently de-bounded Castiel to their feet. Sam stood up and rubbed his eyes, reminding himself where he was.

"Sam?" 

Sam spun around and saw Gabriel waking up, hands tied behind his back and slumped against the wall. Sam hurried over and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Don't you fucking dare do that again." Sam said, lifting him to his feet.

"Sam-" Gabriel wheezed, trying to back away.

"I'm serious don't you dare go off with a fucking monster again and not tell me!" Sam scolded, still clinging onto him.

"Sam."

"You weren't supposed to be on this case in the first place! What if you died?" 

"Samsquatch."

"You don't have your grace anymore, that would be-"

"Sammy, as much as I love how you're worrying about me, I'm fine." Gabriel assured. "Apart from the fact you're suffocating me."

"What? Oh uh!" Sam promptly dropped Gabriel, sending him plummeting to the ground. He winced as he hit the floor. "Shit sorry!" Sam apologised quickly. "Do you want me to-"

"Just untie me." Gabriel sighed, grinning slightly.

"I'd never thought I'd hear you say that." Sam grinned back.

Gabe laughed. "You went from worried boyfriend to kinky as fuck in about zero point two seconds."

"You know me, trying to keep things interesting."

"I don't think you could find a couple more weird than us." Gabriel pointed out, getting to his feet and wincing.

"If you think weird is a synonym for 'fucked up'." Sam agreed, brushing him off.

"You're a synonym for fucked up." Gabriel mumbled back.

"Mature." Sam laughed, pulling him in for another hug.

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" Came a voice behind them.

Sam cringed, he had forgotten that they had an audience, more specifically, he had forgotten Bobby was here. Sam released Gabe and turned around to face Bobby, who looked at Sam like he had three heads. Sam looked back at Gabriel; who shrugged, then back at Bobby, still looking confused as ever.

Sam sighed. "It's a long story." He said finally, hoping this would delay a retelling for a while, preferably forever. "What is this place?" He asked, hoping this would distract him.

"You heard the Djinn." Bobby grunted. "A few times a week some monsters come over, complaining about these British people and take food, then leave. They get live people every two weeks or so," he gestured to the people behind them, looking around in disgust, "I've woken up and got under quite a few times so I've been able to escape being eaten but I haven't gotten out yet."

"So a mass hunting of humans for monster food?" Gabriel summarised, earning a confused look from Bobby.

"Yes..." Bobby confirmed, looking between the two of them. 

"Right, cool," Gabe looked around a bit awkwardly, hands in his pockets, "classy really."

Bobby sighed. "Can someone tell me why is he alive?" He asked, looking around to Dean and Cas. "And your red haired friend? And me while you're at it?"

"God and Sister decided it would be a good idea to bring back mom," Dean replied, "and a few other people, we don't know if the other people were intentionally brought back or not."

Bobby froze, shocked. "Mary's back?" He half whispered.

Dean grimaced and nodded. "Mary, Kevin, Charlie, you; obviously, Gabriel and-" he paused, side eyeing Sam. Bobby didn't need to know the full story yet.

"Mary and Kevin are at the bunker." Supplied Gabriel helpfully, trying to spare some of the awkwardness.

Bobby nodded, still looking shocked and slightly suspicious. Sam sighed. "Should we get these people out of here?" He asked, gesturing to the four or so people watching them curiously.

"Uh, umm, yeah." Dean agreed, watching Cas who was covered in more blood than the rest of them combined. "Why aren't you healing?" He asked, resting. A hand lightly on a cut around his neck.

Cas shuddered a bit. "I seem to have been weakened by the angel warding and the enochian cuffs." He stumbled a bit, tripping into Dean.

Dean caught him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "It's okay, I've got you," he turned to Bobby, "do you know how to get out of this place?" He asked, half carrying the angel.

Bobby nodded. 

"Okay," Dean lifted Castiel up into his arms, carrying him, "you guys help the other people out, I'll take Cas."

"If you say so." Charlie spoke finally, shooting him a knowing look before turning to grin at Gabriel. 

"Is there any reason why you went for bridal-style or do you just want to practice?" Gabriel called after Dean, also grinning.

"Gabe!" Sam hissed, stifling a laugh. 

Gabriel poked his tongue out at him. "It's okay, Sammy, I'll carry you like a bride."

Sam laughed. "We both know I'd be the one carrying you." 

Gabriel pretended to look offended. "Excuse you, who cries over The Fault in Our Stars like a big moose baby?"

"You do!" Sam said indignantly. "You cry over Disney movies!"

"Who the fuck doesn't cry over Disney movies?"

Bobby turned to Charlie as the two continued to bicker. They had finished helping everyone getting to their feet and hurriedly explained what had happened. Bobby continued to watch the two.

Charlie smirked. "Those two are together if that's what you're wondering." She said, guiding an old lady to the exit.

Bobby continued to stare at them. "What'd you mean they're- oh." He turned away. "Oh."

Charlie laughed and turned to see what the two were doing, causing her to snort again. "Yeah."

Gabriel had tackled Sam to the ground and started to try and tickle him, only to be pushed off and tickled back. It turns out only Gabriel was ticklish. He laughed and jumped back onto Sam, pinning him to the ground. "I win!" He exclaimed triumphantly, taking his hands off of him.

Sam smiled and sat up, kissing him sweetly but quickly on the lips. Slightly shocked, Gabriel fell off him, falling next to him. "I win." Sam smirke back.

Gabriel groaned. "I hate you."

"As adorable as you two are, people need to be placed that aren't monster supermarkets." Came Charlie's voice from the other side of the room. 

Gabriel turned to Sam, grinning. "Race you to the car?"

"You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Suggestions? Pasta?


	30. Crowely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CrowelyCrowelyCrowelyCrowely

"We're going to run out of rooms in the bunker." Dean stated, walking away from the room he had just set up for Bobby.

Sam didn't look up from his book. "Worst comes to worst, Bobby can sleep in the basement." He said, marking his page and standing up, stretching.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, we can get Crowley back and they can be roommates, Bobby'll enjoy that."

"Speaking of which."

Sam and Dean whirled around to find Crowely lounging at a desk, books scattering all over the floor. Dean instinctively reached to his belt for a weapon, before realising that he was in the bunker, obviously unprepared for an attack. Crowely raised his eyebrows at him.

"We both know you won't kill me and I'm not here to kill, Squirrel." Crowely drawled, getting out of his chair.

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked, looking around quickly.

"Funny you should ask, Moose." Crowely said. "Maybe you should talk to the bitch trying to pull all of your friends out of the grave!"

"Amara?" Sam asked.

"Amara?" Crowely mocked. "Yes, Amara! Who bloody else would I be talking about? Why is she raising your friends from the dead?"

"We didn't tell her to do that." Dean said quickly.

"I figured that much out." Crowely said impatiently. "I hardly think Gabriel and your mother who you haven't seen in thirty years would be at the top of your resurrection to do list." A smirk flashed across his face as he turned to Sam. "However these days I have been hearing that Gabriel is at the very top of a certain Winchester's to do list at the-"

"Okay that's enough." Dean interrupted, screwing up his face to get that mental image out of his mind.

Sam, now bright red, ignored Dean and addressed the Demon. "How has this got anything to do with you? All of the people we've found were in heaven."

"Amara came right into heaven to try and find your father." Crowely snapped. "She's out of hell for now but I want to know why the hell is she trying to drag daddy Winchester out when he's been under for so long."

"She brought back Mom as a gift for reconciling her and her brother or whatever." Dean said."

"Gabriel reckons she accidentally or purposely brought back others in the process." Sam explained.

"Well can you fix it!" Crowely ordered. "Or at least tell her to stay out of hell? I don't give a damn about what happens in heaven." Crowely spat.

"How are we supposed to find her, first off." Dean backtracked.

"I don't bloody know!" Crowely threw his arms up into the air. "Ask your boy toy, I don't care! Just keep her out of hell." 

"Hold up, who's in hell?" 

The three of them turned to the door, to find Gabriel in what looked like Sam's shirt and his own bright boxers, holding a stack of pancakes. Gabriel walked further into the room, noticing Crowely and placing the pancakes on a stack of books. He walked over to stand next to Sam, standing up a little taller to try not to appear so short compared to him.

"So, what'd I miss?" He asked cheerfully, fully aware that two thirds of the people around him were glaring.

"Apart from the fact that Crowely is now here, nothing." Sam said after a short paused.

"Great!" Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Who wants pancakes?" He asked, walking over to the recently abandoned stack.

"Gabe-" Sam protested weakly.

"Ooh, we're back onto Gabe, that's always good." Gabriel interrupted, shoving some into Sam's hands and holding them out to Dean and Crowely. "Pancake?"

"Gabe, babe, it's three in the afternoon." Sam reasoned.

"And I woke up an hour ago, so it's still technically breakfast." 

"You know I can wake you up at a normal time."

"As a former arch angel, I can say that waking up before nine is unholy and should be punishable by fire."

"Shut up."

"Stop the flirting you two, honestly, you are worse than Squirrel and feathers." Crowely complained.

"What the hell are you-" Dean started defensively before stopping, realising Crowely had disappeared.

There was a moment of silence, filled only with the sound of Gabriel munching on a pancake. Then the couple started to snigger.

Dean rounded on them angrily. "What are you two giggling about now?"

Gabriel swallowed the pancake he was eating and started to grin. "Well, you can't deny he's got a point." He said, accepting a high five from Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead.
> 
> Just recovering from that season finale CAN YOU BELIEVE


	31. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They couldn't be together forever.

"Don't you appreciate this? Your little friends coming back?"

"I do, but please, please stop."

"Would you like me to reverse it? Split your brother and his precious Winchester up right after they've started being happy?"

"No, don't do that, just-"

"I don't think you have the authority to tell me what to do."

"I want you to stop touching my friends."

"And what will you give me in return? What do you have that I couldn't possibly dream of owning, Castiel?"

_______

It was a small house, right near Jody's. Bought entirely by credit fraud of course. 

It was one of two they had bought, the other being an apartment, residing in Washington. 

It was a bittersweet goodbye, they knew it wasn't the end. But they knew if they were going to see each other again, it would probably be for a bad reason. It wasn't quite the same as Sam moving out to Stanford all those years ago. It was more like letting a close friend go home after a sleepover, knowing it's just where they're supposed to go.

Bobby and Mary were not as young as they used to be, as skilled a hunter as the two were, they could not be living in a bunker with Sam and Dean. Their goodbye was hard, Bobby had basically just become an alive human.

And now they had to say goodbye.

It was kind of funny when Gabriel tried to say goodbye to them, he was okay with Mary; they started out on good terms, but with Bobby; he didn't know whether to hug him or to run. Instead he offered a half eaten chocolate bar as a goodbye. Bobby Singer just looked at it for a while, shaking his head.

"Idgits"

Charlie and Kevin were slightly different. Both so young and yet so strong. Their goodbyes consisted of smiles and a joke about how Kevin would be a far better president than Donald Trump.

Maybe the kid will go to university.

Charlie might have cracked a joke or two about Star Wars, and how Kevin was her Luke Skywalker to their Han Solo. 

Sam silently knew who her Princess Leia was.

The long drive back to Kansas was filled with silence, Cas having to leave early for 'angel business'. 

___________

By the time they had gotten home and Dean had pulled the Impala into the bunker, they knew something was wrong. 

He threw open the door and ran in, searching frantically. "Cas?" He yelled.

No reply.

Cas was gone.


	32. Amara's a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara's a biiiiiiiiitch

Castiel faced her, head held high and what was left of his wings out stretched. He had his and Gabriel's blade in each of his hands, even knowing that he could never use an archangel properly. Castiel was fully prepared to bargain with the darkness, make sure that no one else was brought back.

Otherwise they could be fighting much more than just Amara.

Amara smiled back at him. A cold, mean smile that twisted and contorted her otherwise beautiful face. Amara walked to him, carefully and purposely. She stopped a few metres in front of him, looking him up and down.

"I liked you a lot better when Lucifer was in control." She said. "He really fills out this body completely." 

Castiel stayed strong, not moving. "Stop bringing people back from the dead." Castiel demanded. His own tone reminded him briefly about how he had spoken and ordered people right after he pulled Dean out of hell.

Amara's eyebrows raised, and she pretended to think over what Castiel had just said. "Don't you appreciate this? Your little friends coming back?" She asked, starting to circle around him.

Castiel swallowed. "I do, but please, please stop."

"Would you like me to reverse it?" Amara leaned from behind him to talk into his ear. "Split your brother and his precious Winchester up right after they've started being happy?"

Castiel thought of his brother Gabriel, who had run away from heaven and who had been angry and sad for centuries, finally finding peace in Sam. He backtracked."No, don't do that, just-"

Amara laughed, high and cruel. "I don't think you have the authority to tell me what to do."

Castiel stood a little firmer, not moving. "I want you to stop touching my friends."

"And what will you give me in return?" She spat, stopping her circling. "What do you have that I couldn't possibly dream of owning, Castiel?"

Castiel faultered, what did he have? "I- I-" he couldn't think of anything.

Amara smiled. "See? I think our time here is done." She shook her head at him. "Poor, foolish Castiel thinking he can stop his Auntie Amara." She stopped shaking her head and turned away, walking away from where they stood.

Suddenly an idea hit him. "Wait!" He called out. "Wait!" 

Amara turned around, eyebrows raised. Castiel pushed the angel blade forward. Amara laughed. "An angel blade? Oh Castiel, you must realise that I have no use for a-"

Cas cut her off. "Not my blade." He corrected. "My grace."

Amara looked shocked. She walked back the way she came from, towards him, until they were face to face. "You will give me your grace, consensually, if I what? Stop bringing people back?"

Cas shook his head. "Stop touching my family, alive or dead. Dean, Sam, Claire-"

Amara waved him off. "I get it." She looked like a maniac. "Now give it I me."

Castiel raised the blade to his throat, taking a deep breath. This will be good. He thought.

And he cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is nearly finished.
> 
> Also, if you for any reason accidentally delete a bunch of text in notes (apple), shake your iPhone until a pop up comes up, then press undo.


	33. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally

"Cas?"

"Dean."

Castiel's voice was scratchy and tired over the phone, but he was alive. Dean let out a breath.

"Cas, where are you?"

"I- I don't know, uhh, Kansas, not far from you."

"Can you drive back to us or is that too far?"

"Yeah I can drive."

"Call me if something happens."

"Yes, Dean."

"I mean it, and tell me everything when you get home, you sound like crap."

"Yes Dean."

"Okay, bye Cas."

"Bye Dean."

Dean put down the phone and ran a hand over his face. Sam caught his eye, smirking.

"What are you smiling at?" Dean asked half heartedly.

"You're just so clueless." Sam said, shaking his head.

"What'd you mean?" Dean demanded, suddenly defensive.

Sam just shook his head. "You and Cas."

"What about us?"

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean and gave him a knowing look. Dean knew exactly what this meant.

"What!" Dean sputtered. "Us? No!"

Sam kept smiling. "Sure."

"No!" Dean said, pointing a finger at him. "No! Just because you have an angel boyfriend doesn't mean you're some love guru and I should have one too."

"Technically I'm not an angel." Gabriel called from the kitchen.

"Technically I'm not either." 

Sam and Dean spun around to find Cas standing at the entrance, looking tired and dirty. 

"Technically you're not what?" Dean asked again.

"Not an angel." Cas said, stumbling down the stairs a bit.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I made a deal." Castiel explained. "With Amara."

Dean rushed forward to catch CAS as he started to fall over. "What deal, Cas?" He asked, concerned.

"She won't touch any of you, or Charlie or Kevin or any of my family." Cas leaned on Dean, looking visibly weakened. "And she got my grace in return."

"Cas-" Sam looked shocked.

"I'm sorry I won't be of use to you." Castiel bowed his head, which was difficult considering Dean was holding him up. "But at least I won't live forever anymore."

At this moment, Gabriel ran into the room, demanding an explanation. Sam stopped him with his arm, guiding him back out of the room so only Cas and Dean were there.

"What do you mean, Cas?" Dean asked, staring down at him.

"A Millenia I have lived on this planet, Dean." Castiel explained. "And I don't want to go back living on it without you."

"Cas-"

"No, Dean." Cas demanded, surprisingly firm. "This is my choice, I am human and I will grow old with you." Castiel swallowed, staring up into Dean's eyes, eight years of unresolved tension visible between them. "I love you."

And then Dean broke, abandoning all worries and concerns and reasons for not pursuing this earlier. He pulled Castiel up to meet him, and kissed him. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him back, hard, tears falling down his cheeks. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter, hope you enjoy. :)


	34. Six Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months later, the Winchesters are still stuffed up.
> 
> Only slightly less now.

Six months later.

Kevin was cooking dinner for the two of them, when Charlie came home. She walked into the open area of their apartment with a piece of paper in her hands. She placed her work bag on the kitchen counter and turned to face her friend.

"Do you want the good news first or the bad news first?" She asked excitedly as Kevin drained the pasta.

Kevin smiled at her enthusiasm. "Bad news." He said, getting the bowls out.

"Bad news is your going to be severely in dept." Charlie said, still grinning.

Kevin raised his eyebrows and started to dish out sauce. "Can I ask why?"

"Because you're going to university!" She shrieked, shoving the paper in his face.

Kevin nearly dropped their food. "Wait, really?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Yes!" She screamed excitedly and ran over to hug him.

_______

"Did you hear Kevin's going to uni?" Mary asked, walking onto the living room. 

"He's a good kid." Bobby replied, flicking through a book.

"Are you okay with going to Jody's tomorrow?" Mary said, moving a stack of books to sit in an armchair.

"Yeah, it'll be good seeing Claire and Alex again." 

Mary murmured in agreement.

The two sat in silence for a while, the only sounds being the frequent turning of pages coming from Bobby. Then Mary spoke again. "Have you heard from the boys lately?"

Bobby looked up from his book, not answering immediately. "All of the tennis balls in the women's finals were soaked in unidentifiable substances." Bobby said. "It was on the news."

Mary laughed. "That'd probably be them."

_______

You never got what you wanted in life.

Sam chased after normalcy. He went to university, stayed away from hunting, got a girlfriend. Whenever Dean died he went back to chasing the dream; of a white picket fence and a family.

Instead he got Gabriel.

Gabriel, was about the opposite of normal. He was an ex-archangel, who at one moment killed his brother several hundred times. Gabriel had been the one to save him from Lucifer's blade. Gabriel had been the one to comfort him after her death.

He knew he could never have a normal life with Gabriel.

And he didn't care.

Dean and Cas were different. Several years of unresolved tension burned between them, they were like a unit; like one person. They've taken so long to get to this point, that it's surprising they even got there. And one point Sam thought he was going to have to live with their pining forever.

In fact, they had taken so long to do anything, they had forgotten how to be a couple. Their romantic life was nearly identical to their platonic one. Full of stares and longing looks, until one dog them remembers that they are allowed to be a couple and kisses the other.

The four of them in one house isn't all that different from their situation before Amara. Before Amara, they always got two double beds when booking motels; one for Dean, one for Sam, and Cas didn't sleep.

After Amara was exactly the same, two double beds; one for Sam and Gabe, one for Dean and Cas. The sameness of it made it seem like this was inevitable, supposed to happen. 

Gabriel didn't know what to think.

He had been brought back to life and taken in by people whom he has hurt, and they'd forgiven him. And then his brother was there, happy although still pining for Dean. And then Sam liked him and it was all too much.

He was almost glad he was resurrected without his grace or his wings. Because he knew if he had had them, he would've repeated old habits and run away from everything.

But nevertheless, here he was, sitting at a shitty diner table with three other equally fucked up people, and he was home. Home, where his brother stared at Dean like he held all of life's answers. Home, where Sam pretended not to see Gabriel stealing his milkshake and in return, stealing his chips. Home, where Dean explained various things to Cas in vivid detail while the latter pretended to care.

Home, with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
